Feel it in your code
by Kysira
Summary: Follow the daughter of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant T. J. Calhoun as she is thrown into the world of "Legend of Zelda" where she meets the green garbed hero Link, the princess Zelda and their rival Ganondorf. But not everything is as it seems, and old enemies may become allies in a war that could not only overrun Hyrule but the entire arcade.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Trouble at Game Central Station**

"What a day!" moaned Kohut as he and his comrades trotted back towards the entrance. "Stop moaning and act like the soldier you are Kohut! One would think you are a little girl and not a battle-scared soldier!" shouted Sergeant Calhoun into his face, after gripping his ear and bringing him down to her eyelevel. "Yes Sergeant" he muttered. His comrades laughed at his misfortune. "Come on Sergeant, it's been a hard day. It's not helping that the Cy-Bug bit into Kohut's …" he was interrupted by Sergeant Calhoun gripping his ear with her other hand. "I don't want to hear it boys! To the entrance! And YOU Kohut! Get your armor repaired, no one wants to see that!" she shouted gruffly into Kohut's ear as she let go of both soldiers ears and stalked to the entrance herself. Everyone left the game and they closed the entrance. They got on the train to the Game Central Station. After the incident where one Cy-Bug escaped and entered the game Sugar Rush they had constructed a force field that only characters could go through. The Cy-Bugs where efficiently kept inside with no way to escape. "Meet us at tappers Sergeant?" Kohut asked her and interrupted her musings. "Sorry boys. Felix and me are meeting Felicia and Vanellope at Vanellope's bakery" she said with a sour expression on her face. "Whatever for?" asked Kohut perplex that his Sergeant would enter Sugar Rush. It was far too sweet and girly for her on any normal day; at least she would always say that when asked about that game in particular. "I promised it to Felicia and Vanellope" she answered rather bitterly. Kohut decided it was better not to ask any more questions. The train arrived and everyone stood up. Sadly Kohut had forgotten about his armor and part of it fell of the expose his naked bottom. "KOHUT!" he heard Sergeant Calhoun screaming while his comrades' laughed. He squeaked and ran off to find Fix-It Felix Jr. the husband of Sergeant Calhoun.

Felix waited patiently at the entrance of Hero's Duty for his wife to finally enter the Game Central Station. When the train finally pulled into the station a rather hectic looking soldier ran past him without even taking notice of him. Felix thought it might have been Kohut, but it was hard to tell because the soldier had ran like he was about to be unplugged. Surprisingly one could see his bottom, which the soldier seemed to be trying to hide with his hands while running around wildly. He stared after him for a short while in wonder of what could have happened before turning around and greeting his beautiful wife. "Honey! You look marvelous this day, had a good game?" he asked her while giving her a flower and getting a quick kiss on the cheek for it. "Not in front of the boys Felix, that's embarrassing! I told you." she mumbled to him. He quickly took her hand and led her out of the station to her game and into the Game Central Station. "Where is Felicia?" she asked him. "Oh, I think she is waiting in front of Sugar Rush, sweetheart" he answered her and the both made their way to said game.

Felicia twirled her long brown hair around her finger while she was waiting in front of Sugar Rush as she suddenly felt two hands on her shoulder. She screamed in fright, spun around and slapped Kohut. Stunned he let go of her to hold his nose "Oww, definitely your mothers slap, oww my poor nose" he groaned. "Kohut I'm so sorry!" Felicia said "You frightened me, it was just … I didn't mean" she stumbled over her words. "Oww don't worry… have you seen your dad. My armor is broken and I kind of need to fix it" he asked her while holding his bleeding nose. "You must have missed him; he was waiting at the entrance to your game for mom. But let me see your nose" she said while gently peeling his hands from his face gesturing for him to lean forward so she could reach his face. She painting a circle in the air around his nose and lightly touched it. Silver glitter followed her movement and his nose stopped bleeding immediately. "Thanks" he said enthusiastically raising to his full high. "No problem, I like to heal, at least then I feel like I belong." She answered him and turned around to greet her parents before he could say anything else. "Hi mom. Hi dad!" Felicia chirped. "I think Kohut needs help with his armor" Felicia said to her father Felix. "Oh, of course! I can fix it!" her father said his famous phrase and with a slight pat of his hammer the armor was as good as new. "You healed him" said Tamora. "I did" answered Felicia glumly. "Felicia, how often do I have to tell you?! NO healing characters, we don't know what exactly happens when you do that, it could be dangerous!" said the Sergeant in a bitter tone. "Honey, let's not discuss this here shall we!" Felix tried to calm his wife for a lot of other game characters where already looked their way. "And no arguing back young lady!" he said in a strict voice just as Felicia was about to open her mouth to retorted. She huffed angrily and folded her arms in front of her. "Attention! Attention! New game plugged in. Attention! Attention! New game plugged in." the usual voice announced. "How is that possible? No human is here at this hour to plug in any games!" Tamora asked. "I have no idea honey, I'm sure someone would have sounded a warning had a human entered the arcade." Felix answered as confused as any other. Almost everyone in the Station moved to the entrance of the new game. The surge protector stood in front of the entrance. "Please ladies and gentlemen step back, no jostle please. Let's give the newcomers some space shall we. I said no jostle PLEASE!" the surge protector yelled the last part rather loudly. The entrance to this game was rather curious; it seemed to be a great hall made out of stone. There were pillars and frescos on the walls; all together it looked to be some kind of temple. A name appeared over the entrance: "The legend of Zelda" The crowd around the entrance began to whisper and talk among themselves. "I wonder why they don't come out." Felicia heard someone say. "They have been plugged in since forever but only now entrance appeared. Maybe it is not a game, maybe it's like the popcorn machine Litwak has." Someone in the front said rather loudly. "Oh come on, which Popcorn machine would be called the legend of Zelda? It is an adventure game, we had one of these here before" Ralph said in his usual booming voice. "Hey guys what is going on here, I have been waiting for you for ages." Vanellope said from behind them. Felicia turned around. "I don't know Van, some kind of new game was plugged in. So far nothing else has happened." Felicia explained. "Oh I remember the last Legend of Zelda, it was kind of cool. But they unplugged it, something was wrong with it." Vanellope explained after glitching through the crowd and back to get a better look. "Really? Where are the people from that game?" Felicia asked. "They didn't come out when they were unplugged, the entrance just kind of vanished" Vanellope said with a sour expression on her face. "Like I said, something was wrong with that game. Maybe they fixed it? But I don't know, the entrance looks kind of different more graphic you know" she explained. Felicia didn't really know, so she simply nodded. A loud "KLICK" and stone rolling over stone could be heard, as the entrance to the new game slowly opened. Excitedly they all leaned forward to see the newcomers. Instead of seeing anyone come through to greet them a burning arrow shot out of the entrance. Luckily it hit the floor of the Central Station and none of the characters there. Panic issued soon afterwards. "Get your weapons, and don't let them through!" Felicia heard her mother shout the command. She heard the screeching of a bird and looked up just in time to see it flying towards her. Panicking she rolled aside behind one of the banks of the station. The gigantic bird didn't expect his prey to escape and crashed into the ground. Kohut shoot it down just as it was about to get up once again. "I got your back kid! Good move by the way I would have done it exactly the same way … kind of strange now that I think about it. ANYWAY get out of here!" he called towards her. She saw Bowser spitting fire one a strange green creature with a club while she was edging towards the entrance of Fix-It Felix Jr. her father's game. The creature was wearing a leathery suit and looked like a bandit. Sonic suddenly lifted her up and placed her down on the other side of the Station. In the place she had stood in mere seconds before now flew a very confused bird which was tackled down by Ralph and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Be careful miss, that flying thing almost got you" he said. And before she could blink he wasn't there anymore. "Thank you" she muttered into the empty space he left behind. Everywhere she looked a Hero or a Bad guy was battling against these strange creatures. Someone blew a horn, and knights began to flock in from the entrance of the new game. There was a young man with them, dressed entirely in green. The newcomers joined the fight against those creatures and soon the battle stopped altogether. Cheers could be heard soon afterwards. Felicia ran towards the entrance of the new game. She spotted her mother and approached her. "Everything okay?" she asked. "What are you doing here? Never mind… yes everything is fine, don't worry." Tamara said in a calm voice, she was obviously trying the calm down from battle herself. "What a battle! These creatures where awfully bad tempered!" she heard her father complain. She and her mother led out a breath they both didn't know they were holding as he jumped up to them with his comical "Boing". Ralph and Vanellope joined them too. "Everything alright with you guys?" Ralph asked them. "Yes, thank you Ralph" answered her mother as she stepped forward. "Okay everyone, the show is over, get back to what you were doing before! There is nothing to see here!" she shouted. "Excuse me Miss, are you in charge here?" asked one of the knights. "More or less, who are you" Tamora asked suspiciously. "I am Sir Raoul from Castle Town, a knight of Hyrule" he answered. "Then you are from the new game, can you explain why a hoard of monsters was the first thing to enter the Game Central Station!" she asked him in a very intimidating voice while she took a very threatening stance and nearly towered over him. "I am really grief-stricken about that Miss…" he trailed of, obviously never having dealt with such a frightening woman before. "I am Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Sir Raoul and I would like an answer to my question." She nearly growled at him. "The gateway to this world appeared rather abruptly Sergeant Callhoun, as we reached it the Bulblins and Kargarok were already all over it. I will station some of my knights here, so this may never happen again, I assure you. I will give a detailed report to the princess Zelda." He answered "May I ask who is king here? So that I may arrange an audience so our leaders may discuss politics and trading?" Sir Raoul asked. "Good sir!" her father said surprised. "There is no king in this place; here all of the games in the arcade meet. This is the gateway to a lot of different games. If your princess wants to meet people all she has to do is come here." Felix tried to explain. While her mother and father discussed with Sir Raoul, Felicia went to the other knights. Some of them were wounded, so she glanced at her parents. They were quiet preoccupied with the knight, so they wouldn't notice. Ralph and Vanellope followed her. "Hello there, I can heal. May I help you and your friends?" she asked a young blond man with a green tunic. "It's Link!" she heard Ralph say. "How do you know my name?" Link asked Ralph very confused. "You're the hero in your game aren't you?" Ralph asked. "Why yes I saved the princess once. So I guess you could say I am a hero." He answered. Vanellope looked at him strangely. "We had one of your games here before, so I guess we already met you once before." Vanellope answered. "Oh, how strange" Link replied looking deep in thoughts. "Yeah anyway, let me heal you before you bleed to death here …and before my parents notice!" Felicia said. She painted a circle in the air and touched his injured shoulder lightly, and with a little silver glitter the wound closed. "How did you do that?" Asked Link astonished. "Like I said, I can heal" Felicia answered. "Thank you for healing me. I'm Link what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Felicia Calhoun. It's nice to meet you." she smiled at him before tending to the injured.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the new game had been plugged in as two young Hylian entered the Game Central Station. "Excuse me" the young Hylian garbed in green asked two well-dressed Ladies. "Yes?" asked Princess Peach. "How can we help you two?" inquired Princess Daisy. The young man smiled. "We are looking for a Miss Felicia Calhoun, could you possible tell us where she lives?" he asked politely. "Why of course, Felicia lives in the world of Fix-It Felix Jr. You must be Link from the new game, come visit us if you like. This is princess Daisy and I'm princess Peach. We are from the game Super Mario. My husband Mario always likes new people around, on Wednesday we have a grill party with Bowser at my castle. And I assure you, he makes the best steaks you ever tasted. Maybe you two will be so nice and give this invitation to princess Zelda for me?" Princess Peach invited them and gave Link a letter. "Of course, thank you for your help!" he thanked them. Daisy giggled as he left. "He is cute, as is his friend, are you sure Mario won't get jealous?" she asked. Peach only grinned at Daisy while she fanned her face with an elegant beige fan.

"Hello Link, what are you doing here and who is your friend?" Ralph's loud voice boomed. "Hello Mister Ralph, this is my friend Sheik. We were looking for Miss Felicia to thank her for healing me and the other soldiers. Might you know in which house she lives?" he asked him. Relieved that he finally had found someone he knew. There were just so many houses here, all looking the same to him. Would be embarrassing, to get lost while showing the disguised princess around these new worlds. "Just follow me pal, you're lucky. She said she'd be home today, something about baking recipes from Vanellope. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in your game exploring though. Always liked trouble that one." Ralph led him around till he stopped in front of a brick house that looked just like all others from the outside. Ralph went right to the front door and very lightly knocked on it. "Felicia, Link is here to see you. And he brought a friend from his game." Ralph called. "It's open, come in!" they heard her call back. Ralph entered and they followed. Felicia came through a door they assumed was the kitchen. "Hello, make yourself at home. I will just wash my hand and be right with you" she invited them into her living room. "Eh kid, I will be going now. I've got to go to the Bad-Anon." Ralph told her. "No problem, see you later Ralph. Have a nice Bad Guy meeting." She wished him. Sheik looked troubled "You are the Bad Guy of this world?" he asked and jumped up ready to defend himself. "Why yes, I'm wreck it Ralph. I wreck the building over there when it is time and Fix-It well he fixes it up again." Ralph answered. "But I really got to go now. Don't want to be late. Clyde said something about today being movie night. We are watching Megamind. I can't wait." He said excitedly and with a finally "Bye Felicia!" he ran out of the door. "He is friendly even though he says he is evil?" Sheik said confused. "I told you that everything here was different" Link said. "It's like they all are just playing" he tried to explain. "So, I'm sorry you had to wait. Here have some cake. It's fresh." Felicia said while entering the room with a tablet. She gave Link and his friend a plate of cake and some orange juice. "Now what can I do for you Link? You haven't hurt yourself again have you?" She asked. "Ah… no" Link said embarrassed that she mentioned this in front of Zelda. "We are here to thank you for healing Link and the knights after the fight; some of them were injured rather gravely." Sheik answered. Felicia studied Sheik. He was about the same high as Link and had the same blond hair, but wore some kind of armor. It was blue silvery and his face was partly covered. "It was no problem, but who are you? I haven't seen you before." Felicia asked while eating some cake herself. "I am Sheik. I'm used to people knowing me, forgive me for my rudeness." He said. "Aww, don't worry about it. It seems we are doing nothing more than apologizing to each other. Let's stop this now shall we. We are all friends here." Felicia offered them. "More juice?" she asked Link. "Ah yes please!" he eagerly said as she refilled his glass. "You are very kind Felicia and I'm very glad to have met you. Our princess, princess Zelda would like to invite you to her castle. So she may thank you personally." Sheik told her. "Really? I'd love to. I would like to see Hyrule but the guards wouldn't let me pass to visit." Felicia said excitedly as she jumped up. "Oh what am I going to take along!" she mused. Sheik smiled at her enthusiasm. "Don't worry; you are not going to need anything. We will provide you with protection to the castle and make sure you leave our world unharmed again." Sheik promised her. "Is it dangerous in Hyrule?" asked Felicia with a frown. "Yes of course, these monsters you saw. The Bulblins and Kargaroks are only some of the dangers hiding in our world" they explained. "But aren't they just playing, like Ralph is?" Felicia asked. "I fear not Felicia, that's what we find so strange about these worlds. There are heroes and villains. But they seem to get along somehow. Making a game out of there fighting. We have never seen something like this before." Sheik said. Felicia tried to understand "There are some kinds of monsters that aren't nice around here too, the Cy-Bugs for example in my mother's game Hero's Duty. If they would get free, they would cause havoc wherever they went to." Felicia told them. "We still have a lot to learn about your worlds" Sheik said. "Yes, but now let's just return to Hyrule and show Felicia around and bring her to the princess, Sheik. That's what the princess asked us to do." Link said.

"What do you mean you lost them? Don't I have one competent spy in Hyrule?!" Ganondorf shouted. "How could you lose them!" he growled at the poor Bulblin cowering before him. It mumbled something incomprehensive about them entering the new temple. His interest sparked once again Ganondorf let his anger vanish, seizing the creature up by its collar and throwing it out of the nearest window. "Was that really necessary?" asked Koume while flying down from a balcony on her broom. "Hm" Ganondorf grunted at her. "Really, we will run out of Bulblins to send to spy on the other bearers" Kotake scolded him. She had joined her sister and was now flying on the other side of Ganondorf. "See to it that someone competent is sent to this new temple, I want full reports! I'm going to take a look around myself. And sent some of the Darknut knights to cause some havoc near Hyrule Field this should distract them long enough." He said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. "Come sister, let's cause some havoc. This will be a good distraction from studying these old textbooks and scrolls." Kotake said to Koume who stroke her icy hair in thoughts. "Yes lets!" she giggled gleefully.

"Hyrule is beautiful!" Felicia cheered while holding onto the saddle of her horse for dear life. She never went horseback riding before. Sheik and Link laughed as they carefully maneuvered their horses through castle town while Felicia clung on. They finally reached the castle and Link and Sheik helped Felicia of her horse. "Oh sweet earth finally!" she praised relieved to be standing on her own two feet again. These caused her two companions to laugh again. "Hey! No laughing at me, it is not my fault I never rode one of these hellhounds before!" she said while gesturing towards the horses. The horses actually seemed to take offense to this and neighed at her angrily. She struck out her tongue at them as Link took hold of her hand and lead her into the castle. "Come on now!" he said grinning amused at her antics. Sheik shook her head at these two and entered with them. "It's so beautiful, just like in a fairy tale" Felicia gushed as she looked at some tapestries just to run over to the next window and look out. Some of the servants where eying her suspiciously. "I have to leave now, but I will see you later Felicia. Link will bring you to the room where you are meeting with the princess" Sheik told her. "Okay see you later Sheik … hey what's behind this door" Felicia hugged Sheik and eyed a door. "Ohhh, a broom closet! What a fancy door for a broom closet." Felicia mumbled. She would love to explore the castle but Link was dragging her of too someplace already. Sheik chuckled amused and walked off to change and meet Felicia as princess Zelda.

Zelda entered the library where Felicia and Link where waiting for her. "Good evening Felicia. I have heard a lot about you. Please come and sit with me!" she invited Felicia to sit with her by one of the study desks. "Link, you can leave us for now" she said. "Of course, should you need something princess, just sent a servant" Link said and took his leave. Felicia frowned after her friend, now she was alone with a foreign princess. "Do not worry Felicia; I simply wanted to talk to you after I heard that you magically healed my soldiers." The princess explained. "I am a healer princess Zelda, of course I heal the injured." Felicia explained. "Please call me Zelda Felicia, and I hear you heal in the most curious way. You draw a circle in the air, and all wounds seem to disappear at your touch. How to you do that, may I ask?" she inquired. "To be truthfully, I don't know Zelda. I could do this since I could remember." Felicia said to the princess. She had a feeling she could trust her, like she was a long lost friend, and she seemed nice enough. "How curious!" the princess said. "Now" she said while gesturing to the desk. "These presents are for you for saving some of my soldiers. I would like for you to consider becoming a permanent healer in this world. We could use someone with your powers on our side. Of course I will give you enough time to think about my offer, I would pay you very well and you would have nothing to wish for. Should you decide not to accept my offer, you are of course always welcomed here for a visit. I think we could be good friends Felicia" the princess told her. "Wow, I don't know what to say. That's a lot to take in. I will think about it. Thank you for your offer." Before Felicia could say anything more a soldier came running into the library. "Princess Zelda! There are Darknut Knights at the Hyrule Fields. They are already approaching the town. They have the two witches with them!" he informed her out of breath. "Get me my bow!" Zelda ordered. "Felicia please stay in the library, I will leave two soldiers here. Don't worry. Inside of the castle you are save." Zelda told her. "Can I do anything to help?" Felicia asked her. "Are you skilled in battle?" asked Zelda. Felicia shook her head "No, I know how to shoot a gun, but you don't have those around here." She said sadly. "Then stay here and stay save, so you may heal the injured afterwards. There is no shame in not fighting Felicia! Sometimes not to fight is the wise decision." the princess told her. She then took her bow from the soldier that just came back with it, and hurried outside to join the fight. Felicia sighed, she didn't want to be like some damsel in distress, but there was nothing she could do right at the moment. So she decided to inspect the gifts from princess Zelda. She found a quite heavy moneybag and after opening she found some pretty crystals in it. "Must be their currency" she mused.

Ganondorf appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind a pillar in Hyrule castle. He glanced out and ducked behind it just in time to see some guards ran past him. As they passed he mused how to best sneak around the castle. Grapping a lone passing soldier he pulled him into the darkness. After a moment the soldier stepped out from the closet and brushed of some dust from his armor. Another guard approached him. "Sato! Good to see you, the princess wants some trustworthy guards for the library! She has a special guest that needs to be protected" he said in a hurry. Shrugging his shoulders Ganondorf followed the guard to the library. Surly there must be something of importance about this person if they were to be guarded. Three guards already stood in front of the library doors. Before he could think about how to best get rid of the guards, the first guard spoke: "Why don't you go inside, and we will stay out here. If there is trouble you will hear it and can barricade the door!" he suggested. Like stealing sweets from a child, thought Ganondorf as he entered the library in his disguise, while nodding to the guard that had spoken. The library was huge, but he had seen bigger ones, namely the one at his castle. Smirking he barricaded the door with a simple gesture of his hand. Creating a shadow barrier that would keep anyone out and from interfering. He took his time strolling around the rows of books and spotted a young woman examining a ruby. Was she the person the guard had spoken of, she had to be. Nobody else was here. The woman didn't look like a fighter. Maybe she knew some kind of magic. She had long brown hair that reached to her hips, very unpractical for a fight, anyone could just grasp it. And she wore strange garments in white and blue colors. She held the rupee above her head; examine it against the light and juggling it in her hands as if she never seen one before. Testing its weight he assumed. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at her wonder over such a simply piece of currency. Her head snapped to him and she glared at him. No one had glared at him in such a long time that his laugher only doubled, which caused her glare to darken even more. "What are you laughing at you jerk!" she asked him angrily. Such language, he thought, she surely wasn't a Hylian noblewoman. They were meek and polite no matter what, and didn't talk back. She threw the rupee she had been holding, it hit his breastplate with a "KLONG" and fell to the floor. He hadn't laughed like this in a very long time, the woman amused him greatly. If only she knew who he was, she would be in tears begging for her live or maybe run screaming from him, he smirked at that thought. She came closer and looked like she was about to scold him. Her hands on her hips with a glare on her face that was rather intimidating for such a petite woman. Even with his changed appearance the woman only reached to his shoulders. His laughter stopped rather abruptly as he noticed something critical. Her ears were round, not pointed like the ears of any other Hylian, they were round like his. And her eyes had no pupils they were of a deep dark blue that looked like the night sky. Never had he seen anyone with such features before. He was sure now, that the guards were supposed to protect her. She couldn't be some peasant, even though she spoke in such a rude way. The woman was obviously unique, maybe not a Hylian at all. But she was no Gerudo either, for her skin was far too pale for it, and she didn't have red hair. Surely she was important to Zelda and knew some useful information. The princess wouldn't have her soldiers protect just some stray she picked up in the streets. Maybe she even had something to do with this new temple. Changing his tactic he smiled charmingly at her as he picked up the rupee she had thrown at him.

The blonde soldier stopped laughing and smiled at her charmingly. "Forgive me my lady. I have never seen someone look at a rupee with such wonder before." He told her. Her anger disappeared; his abrupt mood change was contagious. "Oh well, I have never seen one before, so I guess that makes sense." Felicia mused aloud. "But I don't appreciate being laughed at. That was very rude of you." She scolded him. She saw him grin at her with a quiet scary grin. He seemed very amused that she dared to talk back to him. Where his teeth this sharp before? She asked herself as she studied him. His blue eyes gleamed at her "How come my lady has never seen a rupee before?" he asked her and placed the rupee in her hand. "Oh I'm not from this world. I came through the gate in this temple." She told the guard while pointing out of the window in the library to the temple they had come through. "The princess invited me here after healing some of her soldiers in the Game Central Station" She told the guard. "And she gave me some of these rupees as a gift. Are they worth a lot?" Felicia questioned him while dropping the rupee back into the moneybag. "They are the currency here. The red ones are worth 20 of the green ones. The purple ones are worth 50 of the green ones. The orange ones are worth 100 of the green ones. But please tell me more about your world, it seems very fascinating. Are there many great warriors there?" he asked her. "Well there are many different warriors, depends on what world you go into." She tried to explain to him, he seemed very interested. Clearly he had never left his game before. "Oh there are different worlds?" he asked curious. "Why of course!" she said. That was when she heard a loud "BANG" on the door and Zelda shouting her name. Glancing around him she saw a shadowy barrier blocking the door. That hadn't been there before. "Time to go my dear!" she heard the guard say, as he grasped her hand in his. Panicking she pulled together all of her strength, his grip was like steel. Felicia felt a warm sensation pull up her arm, where he was touching her somehow giving her strength. She looked at his face only to see his blue eyes turning golden and him somehow growing larger. She ripped her hand away just seconds before he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Surprised and because of the strength she used to rip her hand away from him she fell to the floor. The barrier around the door broke as soon as he was away and guards stormed in.

Zelda hurried to her as she saw her sitting on the ground. "Felicia what happened?" Zelda asked her. Worry clear in her voice. "I don't know. There was this strange guard. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke." Felicia answered the princess. "What did he want from you?" the princess asked. "I don't know, that jerk was laughing at me so I threw a rupee at him. He asked me how I got here, so I told him about the temple and the Game Central Station." Felicia answered confused. "It must have been a spy princess!" said one of the soldiers. "A spy! I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have said anything." Felicia hurriedly tried to explain. "That's okay Felicia, you didn't know. We must double security. We cannot allow a spy to infiltrate the castle again. It could be an assassin the next time!" Zelda said outraged that someone had so easily avoided the guards. "Princess, I swear it was Sato that entered here. He has been loyal for years. It must be some type of magic" one soldier said. "Could you describe Sato to me?" Felicia asked. "Well Sato is a young Soldier. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Pointed ears, like every other Hylian. I don't know what to tell you Lady Felicia. I'm sure I sent him in here, although he didn't speak a word. I should have been suspicious." The soldier told her. "Well the guy I talked to had a much deeper voice than all of you, he didn't seem young at all, and his eyes were golden not blue. I do think he could change his appearance he seemed to change before he disappeared." She explained to them. She heard the princess gasp and the men looked at her frightened. "How did he change?" Princess Zelda asked her. "Well like I said his eyes turned golden first, he seemed to grow taller as well. I think he wore dark clothing or armor. That's all I know" she answered the princess question. "Are you sure Felicia?" asked Zelda. "Why of course, and he had that creepy grin, his teeth looked kind of sharp…" she trailed of embarrassed of babbling so much in front of the princess. Zelda cocked her head to one side, she seemed to think the situation over "And you said he laughed at you?" she asked clearly surprised at this information.

Ganondorf appeared in his castle in his usual cloud of black smoke starring at his empty hand. He let his disguise fall as a Bulblin was about to attack him. Frightened the creature ran for its live. Normally he would had laughed at it, or killed it on the spot. But right now he was far too preoccupied. How in the world had that girl ripped her hand from him? He had the triforce of power for goddess sake! He could level a mountain into a flat landscape at his will. It was impossible to escape his grasp! He was about to smash the nearest wall when he noticed his triforce shining lightly as if he had activated its powers. His hand hovered just before the wall, that girl had somehow activated and used his strength. "Throwing a tantrum dear?" he heard his mother Koume ask. "Didn't get the information you sought?" Kotake asked him flying out of harms reach. Ganondorf lowered his hand. "Actually I got plenty of information, and meet some interesting company." He said to them. "I'm going out tomorrow. Make sure my castle stays intact, and attack the Hylians while I'm gone so they don't suspect anything." he informed them. "And where are you going?" asked him Koume the fire witch. "There seems to be a portal to many other worlds at the new temple. And I'm going to take a look at it myself. If these stupid Hylian knights managed it to the other side, it should be no problem for me. But for now I'm going to my studies. I need to make some plans." He told them". "Oh, bring us a souvenir!" Kotake cackled evilly gesturing towards the skulls lining some cupboards. "I'm sure I will find someone interesting to bring along" he grumbled angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Luck seemed to be on his side today. As soon as Ganondorf appeared near the new temple he could see his arch nemesis Link and a troop of soldiers escorting the girl to the temple. She must have stayed the day and was returning home today. He chuckled as he watched the girl cling to the saddle of her horse. She obviously never rode a horse before either, it would be easy to snatch her and get all the information she had. He wondered what kind of transportation there was in the girl's world. The girl seemed to say goodbye to the blonde Hylian and entered the temple. Link left soon afterwards. Grinning to himself at how easy everything seemed to be going today. Ganondorf quickly took out the guards and entered the temple. Walking through the stone door he felt himself being transported somewhere else. He entered a grand new hall. It seemed to be made out of a white texture. The hallways looked golden and quite impressing. Red Letters were above every entrance. A soldier ran towards him with his sword drawn, he was about to disable that fool when someone else grasped him from behind. "Hey, no fighting! He didn't do anything to you!" said a tall brown haired guy. He wore strange red and orange garments and had no shoes on. His hands were awfully big. "But that is Ganondorf, King of Evil!" the soldier shouted frightened out of his mind. "Oh so you are the new Bad guy! Nice to meet you! I'm Wreck-it Ralph, but call me Ralph! Come along the Bad guy meeting starts any moment now!" the man boomed at him, setting the soldier down. With a gesture of his hand the soldier lost conscious. This spirit, Ralph, didn't seem to notice. A strange and curious world he thought. Ganondorf decided to follow the gigantic man. He was even taller than himself. And he seemed to know where the other Evil Spirits of this world housed. He had lost the girl anyway, far too many others here. And maybe one of the evil people he was about to meet could help him.

"Welcome to Bad-Anon! Ralph brought someone new. How about you introduce yourself" said Clyde. Ganondorf looked around. These people sure looked like they could be villains. One of them looked to be death and rooting. Another was a gigantic lizard with spikes on his shell. Others looked to be simply fighters. The orange ghost that asked him to introduce himself looked rather interesting, he wondered what evil things he did. "I'm Ganondorf King of Evil" he said. "Hello Ganondorf" they greeted. "Are you from "The legend of Zelda"?" a purple rhino asked him. "I'm from the same world as the princess Zelda, yes" he answered. "I'm Neff by the Way, I'm from Altered Beast" The gigantic lizard turned to him "You got to kidnap the princess? I'm Bowser from Super Mario, I kidnap the princess in my world" he said with a love-struck expression on his face. "Oh come on Bowser, we thought you were over it. She married Mario like ages ago" Ralph shouted.

Ganondorf returned to his game later that evening. He had learned that all of these new worlds, including his own, where nothing more than games. He was a character in A GAME! He thought angrily. He had seen prove of it himself. No wonder he could never win. It wasn't programmed. He angrily hit a tree which snapped in half at his anger. The other bad guys had patiently explained everything to him. Surprisingly Ralph had been a big help. The guy was smarter than he looked. Ganondorf had gained all of the information he had hoped to gain, but that information made him even angrier. In an angry cloud he returned to his castle. Stomping around his throne room thinking about what was the best course of action next. "You didn't bring anything with you! The dungeons are empty too!" Koume whined. "Hush mother, I have grave news that questions everything we have done so far." He told his mothers. Explaining to them everything he had learned. "Are you sure you weren't tricked?" asked Kotake. He threw her and angry look that silenced her. "Well then, what has changed? We are still evil, and they are still different worlds where we could find a power that could help us win our game!" she told him. "Kotake is right, so what if we are a game. Now that we know, we are more powerful for it. You should never forget that knowledge is power. Why do you think we study so hard?" Koume told him. "You are of course right! I'm going to find that girl! And then I'm going to find out how she activated my strength, once this knowledge is mine I'm going to destroy Link and Zelda once and for all, and rule over Hyrule and all these other worlds!" Ganondorf laughed diabolically. "What girl?" Kotake asked confused. "That girl that threw a rupee at me!" he furiously answered and stormed off. Koume rolled her eyes "Oy! A girl! This is going to end badly! The heroes always safe the damsel in distress." she groaned and whispered to her sister who only chuckled. "Not if we pull some strings" Kotake chuckled "Well if the damsel is not in distress there is no need for a hero, no?" she asked. "Ohh, I like the way you think sister. I really like it!" Koume said.

The next few days went by rather swiftly. Kotake and Koume disguised themselves as Hylians and travelled to the Game Central Station. They met many different characters and got lots of useful information. Koume managed to charm Bowser, in her young disguise, into giving her access to his library where she learned some interesting spells that she shared with her sister. Kotake on the other hand managed to follow Link one day. The young hero went towards a game called "Fix-It Felix Jr." curious she followed him. As he turned around and smiled at her, she tough he had seen through her disguise. Instead he said. "Hello there, where are you heading" he asked her politely. "Oh I'm searching for a young woman, I fear I don't even know her name." she said and hoped he would give her some useful information. "You must be searching for Felicia, to thank her for healing someone from your family, am I right?" he asked. "Why yes. She healed my son, and I'm very grateful for that." Kotake quickly lied. "So your son is a soldier? Well madam, you could have waited till tomorrow, Felicia visits nearly every day. To heal our troops, so the battle against Ganondorf's forces may continue" he babbled on. Kotake couldn't believe how easy it was for that kid to sprout all of the information she wanted to know. "Well you obviously know her, could you be a dear and show me to her house?" she asked him, her voice coated with honey. "Of course madam" the little fool answered her. Kotake was surprised at her luck, was he a complete idiot? Had he learn absolutely nothing in all of his dealings with her son? How by the goddesses did that fool ever defeat her son! He was far too naïve and trusting towards complete strangers. The boy actually led her to a house and knocked on the door. A young woman that fitted the description she had perfectly opened the door. "Hello Link, who is your friend?" she asked. "Hello my dear, I'm Taka and I'm ever so grateful that you have healed my son!" Kotake said to the girl. The young woman was quite beautiful to look at, her eyes where very curious too. Very exotic, she thought. "Oh how nice of you to come all the way, just to thank me. Please come inside." The girl invited them in. "Would you like some cake?" the girl asked her. "What kind of cake?" she asked suspiciously. She tried it only because the fool and the girl ate it to. And it tasted great. "Why that is delicious! Would you give me the recipe!" she asked honestly. "Of course I will." The girl told her. The girl surely will be useful, thought Kotake while eating her cake. With her being a healer and those eyes … Kotake thought.

"I'm home!" Kotake called loudly as she entered the evil castle. "No need to shout sister!" Koume grumpily yelled at her. "Oh but I have good news. Very good news. And cake." She informed her sister and son. "Here you go, eat up, I promise it is delicious!" she prompted them. Her sister took a bit. "It is really delicious, is it from one of the other worlds?" she asked eagerly. "Oh yes, and you are never going to guess who gave it to me!" she sang happily. "You are in an awful good mood mother" said Ganondorf. Her sisters eyes lit up "You found the girl!" she yelled. "I did! The fool Link brought me to her himself!" she said and told them of her visit to the girls world. "WHY didn't you bring her along? She was defenseless!" Her son Ganondorf yelled angered. Well with a lot of power came a short temper, at least in his case. "Relax my dear, would I have taken her, they would have noticed. And whom do you think they would suspect after your little stunt in Hyrules Castle? Do you want that fools to storm in here, to get her back and fail again?" she asked. "You are right, what is it that you are planning?" he asked his mother. "Well I found out something very interesting, and your description of her didn't do her any justice son. You should have described her eyes more detailed than maybe I would have realized it sooner!"

Felicia shuddered as she closed the door behind the old woman Taka. She had been creepy, how Link could not notice was beyond her. Thankfully the woman had left before Link, she was sure something was wrong with her. And she had the same golden eyes that spy in the castle had. "Link I must talk with Zelda. I'm going to pack my stuff and talk to my parents that I'm going to come with you. I think that woman was a spy." She told him. "What? But that was just an old lady from Castle Town." Link said surprised. "I don't think so Link, she had golden eyes. Like the spy in the castle." Felicia told him. "Her eyes looked blue to me Felicia, but if you are sure we must get you away from here. She could be on her way to get backup as we speak. Though I really don't know what they want from you." He told her and fell silence as if in thought. "Me neither Link, me neither". Quickly she packed some of her belongings into a bag. Link accompanied her to her fathers. "Please wait here Link, this is going to be ugly!" she told him before entering her father's apartment. "Felicia" he greeted her happily jumping up with a "Boing" to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Hi daddy, I need to talk to you and mom." She told him. "Why of course sweetheart, whatever do you need, you sound serious?" he asked her. Her mother looked at her sharply. "It is about that new game isn't it?" she asked. "Yes it is. Listen. You know how they all seemed to think that they live in their own little world and that most of them are not award that they are a game? That they are programs?" she asked her parents. "It is obvious as soon as you talk to one of them" her mother Tamara said. "Well you see, I told you that I visited the game because their princess wanted to thank me for healing the soldiers." Felicia said. "Yes and you know how I think about that" Tamara said. "Well there is more to the story. Princess Zelda invited me to stay with them permanently. And because I'm not a program bound to any game like you, I can go wherever I want right. So I wouldn't be going Turbo if I accepted her offer would I?" she asked. "Well of course not honey. You are not a part of any game, your birth was unique so to speak of. You know that we talked about that." Her father said uncomfortable with that topic. "And that is exactly why I don't like you healing other programs, Felicia, you don't know what exactly happens when you do that to a program. What if you mess with their code! That would be going Turbo!" her mother angrily interrupted them. "I know that alright!" Felicia shouted back her anger rising too. "But it is the only thing I can do, I feel like I belong when I do that." She told her parents sadly. "I'm old enough to decide for my own" she mumbled. "Of course you are Felicia, but we love you, so we worry for you" her mother told her. It was obviously one of those short moments when her mother was not in "War-mode". "If it makes you happy to heal in that game, we are not going to stop you" she told her daughter. "Just remember that you are always welcome here, and you are still going to visit us am I clear" her father said. Felicia nodded and smiled at them. "Well there is one more thing I have to tell you" she said unsure. "Well what is it?" her father asked. "You see, when I was in the castle there was an attack." She told them. "What? Were you hurt, you didn't fight did you?" her father asked panicking. "No of course not, daddy let me finish!" she said. Felix tried to calm down. "Well there kind of was a spy, but I didn't know that because I never been there before, so I talked to him, told him about the Central Station you know. Zelda said it was alright. I couldn't have known and the bad guys in her world would have found out sooner or later anyway. Well the problem is that today another spy turned up at my house. It was an old woman, but I'm pretty sure she's a bad guy too. And as you know, they don't know it is a game. So the bad guys are really bad there. And now I kind of have to go to Zelda and tell her of this." Felicia explained her story. "It is the right thing to do" her mother said, surprising her the most. "Don't look at me that surprised. If these bad guys are interested in you it is only logical that you move away from the people you hold dear. And I'm sure that Link and the princess can deal with them. They have been doing so for years, you can learn the weakness of your enemies and when the danger is over you can return. Any soldier would make the same decision" She said. Her daughter looked at her. "Thank you" she said. "But know I would like to know why my eyes look like the eyes of fairies in Link's game" she asked her parents seriously. "Ralph told me there was another Zelda game here once before, the fairies have something to do with my birth and code, don't they? No program was born before me, and no program has been born since, what is going on here!" she asked them in a dead serious voice she had obviously learned from her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicia had been living with princess Zelda for over two months now and nothing had happened so far. She met no more spies and wasn't attacked by anyone or anything. The princess told her that she shouldn't let her guard down. But that was harder to do than it sounded. Hyrule was beautiful, and she actually managed to learn how to ride. Link had been giving her lessons with Epona. She was angry at them though; they wouldn't tell her anything about the spies or their enemy. Link had the gall to tell her, that the less she knew the better of she was. Let's just say that she didn't share his opinion. Some guards accompanied her nearly everywhere she went and it irritated her immensely.

She was taking a walk in Castle Town, looking around the market place when she spotted a new vendor. Walking closer she noticed the vendor sold clothing, she lazily looked at the displays. She was hoping to find something that would catch her eye. Hylian clothing was very strange, but she needed some more outfits to fit in. "My! What a beautiful young girl" she heard the voice of an old woman croak. Twirling around, expecting to see the old spy she was surprised to see a normal looking old woman. She smelled something strange but ignored it. "Red is your color my dear, it brings out your eyes" Koume told her as she pulled out a beautiful red dress with golden embroidery from her stand and some shawls to go along with the dress. Normally Felicia should have been suspicious but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You should try them on" the old woman urged her. Felicia took the garments and let herself be ushered behind some curtains to change. The dress fit nicely and the old woman brought her a beautiful golden shawl and wrapped it around her waist. "You look marvelous young lady, I will make you a good price simply because it fits you so well" the old woman offered. "I will definitely take it, thank you" Felicia said before she knew what she was saying.

Felicia continued to look around as if in trance and found more garments, that all seemed to fit her just fine. She even found fitting shoes that matched her outfits. Most of the things she bought were either red or golden. The old woman seemed to be very pleased about that fact as Felicia paid her. "You should wear the red dress tonight my dear and go to a festival or a ball of some sort, I'm sure you would find yourself a nice man. And take this necklace it fits so fine with that dress. And no worries dearie, it is on the house." the woman told her. "Thank you, I will definitely wear it tonight. Tonight's a festival where I come from. However did you guess?" she asked her. "Oh you just looked like someone searching for just the right outfit dearie. Have fun tonight and snatch yourself a good looking gal." the old woman said. "Thank you very much" Felicia said to the old woman. Leaving the vendors shop with more bags she could carry, smiling she asked one of her guards to help her out. They looked at her strangely but helped her anyway.

"Listen Zelda I'm not going to take the guards along. There's going to be a huge party at the Game Central Station, it's not like anything can happen to me there. My parents will be there, and Ralph, Vanellope and all of my mother's soldiers. Nothing is going to happen to me there. I don't need them breathing down my neck when I'm dancing and having fun!" she told the princess. "Fin, but there will be extra guards at the entrance!" Zelda said. "Agreed! I just don't want them to follow me everywhere. And it would look suspicious." Felicia told the princess.

"So princess… you do know what a Bachelor Auction is, don't you?" Felicia asked Zelda changing the subject. Zelda looked at her confused so Felicia shook her head. "Oh princess! They put some fine looking guys on display and you can buy them." She told her. "What, that's slavery!" the princess screamed outraged. "Don't be ridiculous Zelda, it is not like that. The money is used for a good cause. And the man sold goes to dinner with the woman. Or he spends the day with her. Something like that." Felicia told her friend and with a grin continued "And if that man and woman like each other good enough they sometimes do other things too" she teased her friend. Zelda blushed furiously at that thought and put a hand over her mouth. "Felicia" Zelda shouted at her friend. Felicia only laughed and barley escaped the pillow thrown at her. "By the way, Link agreed to be auctioned with the other heroes." She called to her friend before running out of Zelda's room. It was so easy to tease her.

So far the party was great. No stupid guards and lots of people she hadn't seen in a while.

Bowser had a small stand where he made burgers and steaks for anyone who was interested. He seriously loved grilling. He even had some sausages that looked like a burning Mario. Said hero was not so amused about that, everyone else found it pretty funny.

Dr. Eggmann was rocking the dance floor with moves she didn't belief anyone could perform while some zombies were breakdancing with the Dance Dance Revolutions Girls which was kind of fun to watch. Zelda had taken her joke quiet serious and had auctioned Link for about 5.000 rupees. No one overbid her, she shoot anyone who lifted his hand to bid such a dark look no one was interested in messing with her. No one wanted to spend that much money either. The two had left pretty early and Felicia was going to tease them about it in the morning.

Vanellope's voice sounded over the speakers "Now to our next bachelor: Clyde!" she announced. And you will not believe it but Mrs. Pacman got the little orange ghost. Pacman didn't look happy when the both disappeared. Felicia giggled and sipped on her drink, she waved at her mother who was dancing like crazy with her dad. They auctioned some other bad guys. M. Bison and Zangief, Beholder and Neff. Felicia watched rather bored.

"Our next bad guy is Ganondorf!" Vanellope announced gleefully over the speakers. Felicia looked up to see a pretty tall guy in black armor on the stage. He kind of looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. She giggled that poor guy she thought. He had flaming red hair and piercing golden eyes. She had the sudden urge to bid for him as her gaze met his "200 rupees" she shouted to Vanellope. "215" she heard someone else shout. She thought it might have been Mishaela but couldn't be too sure about that. "250" she bid again. "260" someone else shouted. It went on for a while; till Felicia got frustrated and shouted "555 rupees". She won the auction as no one overbid her and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. Her mother's gaze found hers and she smiled charmingly at her before turning towards the stage where her price was waiting.

Ganondorf watched the girl approach him. She twirled her hair around her fingers and smiled coyly at him. The red and golden dress she wore brought out her dark blue eyes enchantingly. The enchantment his mothers had placed upon the girl clearly worked. Smiling charmingly back at her as convincing as possible he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "My lady" he greeted her. She giggled "My lord" she greeted him, while batting her eyelashes at him. "I fear you have an advantage knowing my name my lady. May I ask what such a lovely flower like yourself is called?" he politely questioned her. "My name is Felicia my lord" she told him sensually as she bit her lip and drew a circle on his armor. He enjoyed her calling him my lord. He knew she was stroking his ego, but he didn't mind in the slightest. "Are you hungry my lady? Would you like to join me for dinner at my castle?" he inquired while grasping her hand in his and changing the subject. "I'd love to." she responded. She slowly pulled her hand out of his "I'm just going to get my coat, I will be right back" she told him and walked off to get her coat. He followed her, watching her sway her hips erotically as she looked back at him smiling invitingly. She had clearly caught him looking. Whatever spell his mothers had placed her under must have been quiet strong, he thought while he loosened the armor around his neck somewhat. "Let me carry that for you" he offered as he took her coat when she returned. He led her out towards the temple. With a quick wave of his hands the guards fell asleep and wouldn't remember anything from that evening. The Hylians would suspect foul play at once if he let them disappear, now he had an entire day to gather all the information he needed from the girl. His mothers would spread a rumor that the girl had left with a young Hero of another game.

"Please wait here while I'm going to get my horse" Ganondorf asked her. "I'll be waiting" she told him. Ganondorf quickly stepped out and discovered that his mothers had already taken care of the guards on this side. He whistled and his demonic horse appeared from the shadows. Guiding his horse to stand beside her he easily pulled her up into the saddle in front of him. She had put on her coat and leaned against him for support. Wrapping his hand around her small waist Ganondorf spurred his stallion into a full gallop. He heard her gasp at the speed his stallion. He saw her cover her face with the hood of her coat, she buried her face into his chest to avoid the biting winds.

"They are moving too fast! Your horses can't hold up, I'll follow them with the glider. Kohut, Romanow you both come with me. Markowski you follow my signal!" Sergeant Calhoun commanded and flew up to continue her pursuit of their enemy. "I can't believe we agreed to this plan. We have no idea how powerful Ganondorf really is!" Markowski said.

Ganondorf glanced behind him. Navigation his stallion into the shadow of a small wood he created a shadow double and sent it out of the wood. He watched as the double was followed by strange flying lights. Stroking her face as she was about to ask him why they stopped he infused some magic into her. "Sleep" he commanded and watched her drift of. He let himself, the girl and his stallion disappear in a cloud of black smoke, transporting them right to the entrance of his castle. Giving the reins of the demonic horse to a servant he lifted the girl up into his hands and carried her inside.

Felicia sat in the saddle before Ganondorf and blushed furiously. It had been rather easy to play the love struck damsel. Because she found him really attractive, he had such a Bad Boy attitude and demeanor. But now as he held her in front of him while they were riding his demonic horse her heart beat faster with the rush of adrenalin. She was nervous and hoped he didn't notice. Flirting was one thing, but she hopped to escape him as soon as possible, attractive or not, he was evil. Felicia always had a fancy for man who where taller than her, but with him that was quiet scary. One of his hands fit easily around her waist, and she was sure he could simply break her in two. Zelda had explained his powers to her. After witnessing him take out the guards with a wave of his hand her fear of him had spiked immensely. The demonic looking horse that galloped at the speed of a race car only fueled her nervousness. The moment she saw him glance over his shoulder at her mother's glider she knew that he had noticed their pursuers. She activated the GPS in her bracelet just moments before he surprisingly gently stroke her face and told her to sleep. She drifted off to sleep before she could comprehend the situation.

Koume and Kotake watched their son as he carried the girl inside carefully. Koume raised her eyebrow at Kotake who only shrugged her shoulders. "Why is the girl sleeping?" Koume asked her son as she flew towards him on her broom. "We have prepared dinner for the two of you" Kotake told him. "Someone followed. I sent out shadow doubles to confuse them and then transported the girl and myself through the shadows. Didn't want her awake for that." He informed them. They followed him as he carried the girl upstairs. "I will question her later. They must know by now that I have fooled them and took the girl. They must have allowed the girl to be taken so they could follow us and find the castle. Those fools!" he said while entering his chambers. Unclasping her coat he laid her down on his bed her hair fawning out around her head. Pulling her golden slippers of her small feet he placed them neatly on the side of the bed. Looking up he saw his mothers looking at him intensely. "What are you looking at?" he demanded. "Why my son, I'm surprised at your gentlemanly behavior." Koume told her son. "You have a soft spot for her! Just like with Zelda" Kotake accused him. "I don't have a soft spot for Zelda! That's absurd." Ganondorf told them. "And why didn't you kill her when you had captured her?" they asked him simultaneously. "Enough already! Double the security, I have the feeling they are going to show up tonight! I'm going to look over some plans before waking her" he told them as he glanced at her sleeping form.

Felicia was sleeping peacefully, when the voice of her mother literally screamed into her ear and woke her up rather abruptly "FELICIA! Answer when you hear me". Trying to stay clam Felicia opened her eyes and quickly looked around. Seeing no one in the room with her she sat up. "I can hear you. I'm alone right now. How long was I out?" she asked. "We lost you 30 minutes ago, what do you mean how long where you out?" her mother demanded to know. Felicia glanced around, finding her cloak and shoes. Still seeing no one she answered: "He must have used a spell, I fell asleep." She heard her mother curse. "Can you track my signal?" She asked while putting on her shoes. "Yes, we are approaching right now. What can you tell me?" she asked. Felicia moved to the nearest window. "They have stationed a lot of guards on the outer wall. Can't tell how many exactly 15 up to 30 I think. Some are patrolling the perimeter. It's quiet hectic down there, I think they are preparing for you. I don't know how many are indoors. But all of the ones outside have signal horns. You have to be quick or they will alarm every one of your presence." She explained. Grapping her coat she moved towards the door. Listening on the door she cursed under her breath. "There are guards on the other side of the door." She told her mother after moving away from it. "Where are you?" Tamora asked. "I'm in some big and fancy room in the tallest tower. Someone could fly up to get me once you are here" Felicia told her. "Good, can you get out of the room or hide somewhere?" she asked. "The room's big, I will find someplace. Contact me once everything is clear."

"Our scouts saw them approach our castle at a fast pace, they somehow know where to find us." Kotake informed them. "It must have something to do with the girl. They wouldn't have let her being taken without some kind of plan." Koume said. "The girl is completely tame under the influence of your spell. I will start questioning her know, before these fools arrive." Ganondorf said as he left his studies. His mothers hot on his heels "What do you mean? I only enchanted the garments so she would wear them tonight and bid for you in the auction. " Koume said. He looked at her sharply. "I thought you used some kind of love spell on her?!" he demanded to know. Koume shook her head. He raced to his chambers and threw the heavy double doors open. Not seeing her anywhere he turned to the guards who fearfully took some steps back. "Where is she!" he shouted furiously at them. "We didn't let anyone enter or leave. I swear!" one of them told him. "Then where could she be" he growled at them. "Son, I think she might have left through the window. Her cloak is lying in front of it." He heard Kotake call to him. Turning around he went to her. "She can't have gone too far" Kotake told him, shooting him a meaningful look.

Felicia heard the door shut behind them and allowed herself to draw in some air. She couldn't see them, but she was sure that these two voices belong to the old women she had seen. Hearing a horn being blown her heart missed a beat. They had been seen. She hopped they wouldn't be overrun by guards. "Felicia, are you there? Kohut is coming up to get you, we have been spotted, any chance to get you out unnoticed is gone, prepare yourself!" she heard her mother's voice out of her earpiece. Cautiously she glanced out of her hiding place and saw no one. "I heard and will be ready" she whispered. Carefully she peeled back the curtains of the large bed and climbed down. She had been hiding on top of the enormous headpiece of the gigantic bed. Luckily for her it was covered with red silk curtains, which hung from all over the ceiling. Taking no heed of her surrounding Felicia screamed surprised and frightened as Ganondorf suddenly appeared right in front of her. "And where do you think you are going?" he demanded to know his golden eyes gleaming dangerously. "Where are you? I'm here to get you!" she heard Kohut's voice. "Right out of the window!" she answered both of them and made a run for the window. Jumping out of it she screamed as she felt gravity pull her down. She saw Kohut flying nearby and hoped he would catch her. Her arm was ripped upwards suddenly which caused her to cry out again. This time in pain, her shoulder had snapped out of its socket. She was sure of it.

"Right out of the window!" she told him and dashed towards said window. At first he didn't react at all, but then he sprinted after her as fast as possible. The girl did not hesitate at all and leaped out of the window. Luckily he managed to get a hold of her arm, with a loud "BOB" her shoulder dislocated. She screamed in pain as he pulled her up and dragged her inside. Forcing her down onto the floor he took hold of her shoulder. "What are you doing, let me go!" she screamed at him with tears in her eyes. "Hold still" he hissed at her and took hold of her shoulders. He quickly snapped her shoulder in place. She gasped and stilled under him, ceasing her panicking struggle. He heard something shoot and felt a searing pain on his back. Ganondorf doubled over in surprise. The girl used his surprise, pushed him of and struggled out from under him. She was on her way to the window were a soldier stood on a flying board.

Felicia jumped onto the glider and held onto Kohut with her left arm as he began to descend down, towards the gate. Where she saw the others fighting. She heard an angry roar and turned her head just in time to see Ganondorf jumping towards them. Ganondorf hit them head on. The impact caused the glider to lose high and slide about 50 feet to the right. He smashed Kohuts helmet with his fist, sending them all flying towards the ground. "Felicia!" she heard her mother scream. She saw Markowski catching Kohut just in time. Feeling arms around her waist she didn't struggle as she was pulled towards an armored chest and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Enough!" Ganondorf bellowed over the ongoing battle. "I'm going to rip her throat out" he threatened. He was holding Felicia in front of him, so they all could see her. He had his hand around her throat, while she desperately clung to his hand with her arms. While holding her he didn't notice his triforce beginning to glow slightly. "You wouldn't do that." An armored woman called to him. "And why not?" he asked lifting of the ground easily. The girl gasped and tried to get some air. "Why would you go through all the trouble of kidnapping her just to kill her now?" the woman asked. "Because I've sought information. Information I now have. She is no longer of any consequence to me." He bluffed. "Then you will let her leave with us, and we will never bother you again" she told him. "Oh I don't think it is going to be so easy" he grinned at her. His mothers had sneaked up behind the soldiers. They all fell to the floor bound by magical black chains appearing out of the ground, while his mothers cackled evilly. He let the girl fall to the floor. She gasped for air while she touched her throat. He unsheathed his sword and went to finished them off. He felt her grasp his cape. "Please, she is my mother" she rasped in a hoarse voice. "Agree to stay at my side and help me with my quest to gain power. Then I will let your mother leave unharmed, and because I'm feeling generous the same goes for the others." He told her. "Don't do it Felicia, he will never hold his word." Her mother shouted. "I agree to help you gain power!" she told him. He bid her to shake his hand, and as she placed her hand in his black smoke appeared and seemed to bind their hands together.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe it worked" Zelda said in disbelieve. "I was quiet risky and not everything went according to plan. He made her promise to help him gain power while creating some kind of pact." Sergeant Calhoun informed her. "This is still more information than we ever managed to gather before." Zelda said, while she looked at plans. "Felicia already planted a tracker on the saddle of that demonic horse of his, so we will always know where it is. We can't track it when it passes through the shadows, but it is better than nothing." Tamora said to the princess. "Are you sure he isn't going to harm her?" Link asked her. Tamora winced. "No I'm not, like I told you he nearly choked her. But he believes to have the upper hand now, and Felicia is intelligent enough not to anger him on purpose. I don't like the situation myself, but Felicia wanted to do this. She wanted to help you two, and I'm going to help her to the best of my abilities." She told them. Zelda nodded thoughtfully. "We never managed to have a spy so close to Ganondorf before. No one is to know about that, we can't risk Ganondorf getting a hold of this" she told them. "I still don't like this Zelda. You should have sent me to fight against him. We should try to lock him up somewhere if we can't defeat him." Link told her. "It is no use, if what we have learnt from the other worlds is true there is nothing in Hyrule that could lock him up forever. We will use the information Felicia will provide us with carefully. Hopefully we will find a way to lock him up in one of the other worlds. Although I have the triforce of wisdom I can't understand why Din would choose Ganondorf" Zelda pondered.

"Don't fret child, he let them go, just like he promised" Kotake told the girl as they led her inside taking her silence for fear. "Hush Kotake, the girl can hardly talk. Let's take a look at your throat and at your shoulder shall we?" Koume said trying to be friendly. It was a wonder she was even alive, the witches curiosity was sparked. The girl nodded following theme into the tower and climbed the stairs after them with a sight. They finally reached their studies and gestured for her to follow them inside. Koume lightened the fireplace and some candles to get a better look at her. The girl winced as Koume removed the shawl she wore and lightly touched the skin of her throat, it had already turned an ugly shade of dark blue. She noticed that the girl favored her left arm, and had bruises on her right shoulder too. "Get me some healing paste and bandages Kotake." She called to her sister. "Now don't be shy. Loosen that dress a bit so I may look at your shoulder, what happened to it anyway." She asked her. The girl did as Koume had asked her and pulled down her dress to reveal her shoulders. "I jumped out of the window …" she told them. Kotake had brought the paste and held the girls hair out of the way as she wrapped her in bandages after applying the paste. "I'm not going to wrap your throat that would be uncomfortable." Koume said. "The pain should fade soon, the bruises should be gone by tomorrow." Kotake explained to her. "Thank you for your kindness" the girl told them.

Ganondorf kept his promise and made sure they all left. "Where did the girl go?" he asked one of his commanders. He was already angry that the girl was none where in sight. "Your mothers took her my lord!" he answered. Ganondorf strode into the tower going straight for his mothers study. His shoulder stung, where he was hit with the strange weapon. Throwing open the doors he saw his mothers and the girl turn towards him. He unclasped his cape and let it fall to the floor earning a disapproving look from Kotake. Ignoring her for the moment, he took of his armor and sat down on a stool not too far from the girl. "My shoulder" he told them. Taking of his dark shirt he let his mothers fuss over him. "It is deep, and looks burned. It's going to leave an ugly scar" Kotake told him. He saw the girl move and approach them. He didn't know what she did, but he heard Kotake gasp and saw Koume take a step back before he felt her hand on his back. Thinking she was attacking him, he twirled around grapping her hand. She held no dagger or other weapon and looked at him frightened. His triforce shimmering light drew his attention. She had activated it again. He noticed that the pain in his shoulder was gone. When he didn't move the girls panicking gaze found the scar in the middle of his chest. Her gaze softened and she nudged her hand tenderly and he let it slip out from his grasp. Her fingers moved swiftly in the air and brushed over him like a soft wind. Her movements left the air sparkling in a soft silver shimmer. The scar healed right before his eyes and the triforce on his arm shined brighter. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear noticing that the trifore shone brighter when he touched her. His hand found her throat and her eyes widened in fear. "Why don't you heal yourself?" he demanded to know eying the bruises he had left on her. "I can't heal myself only others." She answered softly her voice still hoarse and raspy. The girl took a step back and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" he inquired. "To find the dining room, you still own me dinner and I'm hungry!" she told him defiantly. His mothers cackled loudly, flying after the girl. "Follow us dearie. … Oh I'm going to love having you around!" Kotake said while she still was cackling manically. "Clean up the mess you made!" Koume told him, before the three of them disappeared out of the door.

Felicia was glad to put some space between herself and Ganondorf while she was walking out of the room. Strangely enough the two witches were pretty nice to her. They had followed her out of their studies and showed her the way. Felicia activated the scanner in her necklace again and scanned the layout of the hallways. She would send them to Zelda as soon as she got the chance. Kotake and Koume guided her to the dining room which contained an enormous table that had already been set. The food that had been laid out was already cold but still looked quiet delicious. She couldn't fathom why there was so much food, expect if he had wanted to boast, which wasn't all that unlikely. "Goddess, why is there so much food? Did he want to boast or does he get snack attacks often?" she rasped at the two witches. They looked at her with a blank expression before erupting in laughter once again. Smiling to herself, she took a plate and walked around the table taking a bit of everything she wanted to try. The witches would make good allies so she wanted to make friends out of them as soon as possible. Spotting a small coffee table with comfortable looking cushions on her way around the table she made herself at home there. The table didn't look to inviting, being far too big for her taste and arranged with quiet morbid decorations. There were skulls holding candles which looked kind of creepy, considering the company she had, and a lot of other bone decoration she didn't want to look at twice. Sitting cross legged in one of the big soft cushions she gestured for the two witches to join her. Surprisingly enough they joined her smiling at her friendly. Felicia wasn't sure if the witches where being nice to her to make her more agreeable to help them or if they were nice to her because they thought her amusing. The two of them seemed to find her very amusing and were fussing over her like she was their child. Maybe these two never or rarely had female company, she mused while she chewed on some kind of meat. Thankfully eating didn't hurt that much and she managed to taste a lot of different dishes. She yawned and her eyes felt heavy soon after she finished eating. Kotake showed her to a small but comfortable looking room where she curled up on the bed and fell asleep soon afterwards.

The next morning Felicia found herself in the company of the two witches again. She had slept pretty well that night, but suspected that Koume had but something in her food when she wasn't looking the night before. To her delight they had indoor plumping and she had taken a rather cold but refreshing shower. She had to ask them how they got indoor plumping. Zeldas castle still lacked that comfort, and that had been really disturbing in all the time she had stayed there. She found a mirror and saw that her bruises had faded, they were only some light yellow spots left one wouldn't see if one didn't look very closely. When she left the bathroom they two witches were already waiting for her. Koume had brought her fresh clothes. Wide baggy red pants, a golden top that left her stomach uncovered and a red silk shawl with golden embroidery to throw over her shoulders. "How did you get them?" Felicia asked surprised, as she noticed that they were her own. She had bought them not to long ago on the market place of Castle Town, from who she suspected had been Koume. "I put a spell on them to return here after yesterday. The wardrobe is full, so no worries what to wear" the old witch told her. Felicia opened the wardrobe and unsurprisingly found that it was filled with clothes in red and gold color. "You really like red and gold, don't you?" she asked the old witch. Kotake looked at Koume disapprovingly "Not one piece in blue! Really sister!" she said to Koume. "Now come, no time for this. We are eating breakfast on our balcony. Come join us. We will help you comb your hair and braid it for you. I have some nice pearls for you." Koume said. Kotake eagerly nodded and they dragged her along. Now Felicia really felt like these two always wanted a daughter and never had one. Or they simply liked to play with dolls and now had found one in life-size to dress up. Playing along for now, as she saw no harm in it, she followed them. "Where are we?" Felicia asked them perplex as they stepped out onto a large balcony looking at the desert. They tower was now in an oasis in the middle of the desert. "Oh we moved the castle overnight, so your friends wouldn't find us again." Kotake told her. "How is that possible? How could you have moved it?" she asked surprised. "With magic of course, how else?" the sisters told her simultaneously. Felicia wanted to hit herself for the stupid question. They cackled at her sour expression and pulled her down on a soft carpet near a coffee table. She ate some cake for breakfast, carving something sweet and drank a sweet smelling tee they provided for her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked them while they brushed her hair and she was nibbling on her cake. Kotake nodded at her. "Why do you have pearls to braid into my hair, when yours is on fire and yours is freezing over?" she asked them curious. They cackled again causing the poor Bulblin that came in with something that suspiciously smelled like coffee to nearly drop the plate. Shooing the Bulblin away and sending the guards out of the door Kotake told her "It is just a spell, so we look more intimidating!" Koume winked at her and took of her headdress. Her hair turned into a pure white and fell over her shoulders. "Tell no one" she told her while putting it back on. "Just imagine, how would I sleep? My pillow would always catch fire!" she said while Kotake cackled loudly causing the guards in the courtyard to look up in fear at what could have caused these two to laugh. Could only be a new plan to overrun Hyrule. After having brushed out her waist length hair of any knots they began to braid it. "Here taste some coffee" Kotake offered. "Oh thank you! Indoor plumping and coffee! The goddesses must have heard my prayers" she praised into the air. "You know coffee?" Koume asked. "Yes, and you can't imagine how I missed it. That and indoor plumping! I still can't believe they don't have that at Zeldas castle." she told the two. "They don't?" Kotake asked disgusted. "Yes I know, I swear I left as often as possible to take a shower at my parents. I mean Hyrule is beautiful but it lacks some serious comfort." Felicia told them. She had urged Zelda to build in indoor plumping and the princess had agreed loving the idea but it took a lot of time to give the entire castle a makeover and keep up security with all the workers. It had been horrible at first, till they asked Mario and Luigi for help and her dad to fix up anything gone wrong.

Ganondorf had been up since the early morning hours, studying ancient texts and scrolls. Searching for anything that would explain the triforce of powers reaction to the girl's magic. The triforce had reacted the first time he had met her when he was about to use shadow magic to transport them. She hadn't shown any reaction the other times, not even when was about to strangle her. It had shone brightly last night when she used healing magic on him. His mothers had suggested reading up on fairy magic. They magic she used looked suspiciously like fairy magic he mused, while searching for useful information on said creatures. He hadn't found anything he didn't already know about the triforce and information about the fairies seemed to be rare. There didn't seem to be more information about them, expect that they healed and dwelled near fountains and forests. Surprisingly he found a scroll about the great fairies. Reading it carefully he decided to discuss his finding with his mothers. Taking the scroll and a bottle from one of the ingredients shelves he let it disappear inside of his robe and went to join his mothers for breakfast. Nearing their studies he saw that they had sent out the guards and servants. Ordering a nearby servant to get him something for breakfast he entered and heard them laughing on the balcony. Stepping out he saw them sitting on the floor chatting away with the girl while they were braiding her hair. She took a sip of her coffee while glancing at him. "Good morning son, come join us" Kotake invited him patting a cushion beside her while pausing in her braiding. He sat down and two servants hurried in with his breakfast, setting down three plates full with meat, bread and potatoes. The second servant left a large cup and two carafes. Perfect timing he thought and took a large bite out of a haunch. He heard the girl stifle a giggle and threw her a sharp look at which she averted her gaze. His mothers looked pretty amused and he glared at them while taking another bite. Must be a woman thing he thought. Reaching into his pocket he took out the glass bottle and put it on the table watching them weave little pearls into her hair. "There all done!" Koume said proud of their work. "You look beautiful my dear" Kotake agreed. Finishing his food he leaned back in the large cushion. "I found an interesting scroll about Great Fairies today" he told them. "There are some who even resemble humans in size and appearance" he continued throwing the girl a meaningful look. Koume and Kotake frowned looking at the girl in wonder. She looked at him defiant "Are you suggesting I'm a fairy? That is ridiculous." She told him. "It is said that every one of them can not only heal but grant special powers" he told her. "Grant me more power and I'll let you go and never bother you again. No strings attached." He promised her. "Don't you think I would do just that if I could? I would gladly leave but I can't. I'm not a fairy!" she told him. Ganondorf ager spiked at her words. He pulled out the scroll showing it to her. "Don't you think you look alike?" he asked her getting angrier by the second. The scroll showed a tall woman, her eyes held no pupils and were blue like her eyes. The fairy wore a white dress and was hovering above a spring. The girl blinked surprised. "I … I'm not a fairy." She once again told him. He sprang up from his cushion in blind rage. She jumped up clearly frightened of what he was going to do. "I don't believe you!" he yelled at her. "Son what are you doing! Think about this!" Koume yelled. He ignored her. He grabbed the girl and lifting her up into the air. She struggled against him. "Let me down, what are you doing!" she yelled in fright. "If you are not a fairy you are no longer of any use to me! And if you are … well fairies can fly." He said before throwing her over the railing. Kotake jumped up grabbed her broom and jumped after her. "What if she isn't a fairy but one of those who were granted power? Have you thought of THAT?" Koume screamed at him in rage grabbed her broom and jumped after her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicia couldn't manage to think straight as she fell. After what seemed like an eternity to her she managed to let out a piercing scream. She should have never accepted this mission, he was a maniac. At least the witches were going to be angry at him they just finished braiding her hair. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact which never came. Instead she felt a very strong gush of wind and felt herself fall into strong arms. "Must be my lucky day, it is raining pretty maidens" she heard the voice of a man. Opening her eyes surprised she looked straight into red eyes. "Vaati! Thanks for catching her!" she heard Kotake say. Looking to the side she saw Kotake flying beside them. The witch must have tried to catch her. Felicia looked down and saw that they were not far from the ground. The man who had caught her was standing in the air some inches above the ground. He had light purple almost white hair, wore a dark purple cap and cloak. He looked rather young she thought he might be about 20 years in appearance. Vaati, as the witch had called him, looked really cute. He had a really boyish face, with his big adorable red eyes. He watched her study him with a winning grin and she blushed having been caught staring. "The old man having a bad day?" he asked Kotake. "Seems like it, but watch whom you are calling old. He is my son after all!" she told him sternly. "But my lady Kotake, unlike him you still look like 100 and have a far more … delightful personality" he told her charmingly. Kotake gazed softened "You charmer you!" she giggled at him, clearly flattered and amused at his words. Koume had rushed to them in the meantime. They flew towards the ground where he sat her down delicately. He had one hand around her waist while he took hold of the other bringing it up to kiss it. "Are you alright? You look rather pale." He asked her. Felicia's heart pumped fast, she felt faint, her limps heavy as lead. "I don't …" she tried to say something but trailed of. Her vision darkened over and she lost conscious.

Vaati let the girl sink into his arms once again. "Must be the shock from nearly dying" Koume said. Ganondorf came strolling out of the entrance. "What were you thinking? She could have died, and then what would we do?" Kotake asked him upset. "Don't be ridiculous, I had brought a fairy along" he told them showing them the bottle. "She would have either flown or I would simply have healed her with it." Ganondorf told them eying him warily. "What are you doing here?" he questioned him. "How cruel you are to this poor maiden. Are you sure the fairy would have managed to heal her after falling from such a high, not to mention the pain she would have felt." He told Ganondorf instead of answering his question. "You could simply stick her into a crystal and be done with it" Shadow Link said while appearing out of the shadow of the outer wall. "Hello Shadow" greeted Kotake. Ganondorf groaned and rubbed his temples. "What are all of you doing here?" he asked them. Shadow Link looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "I was bored." He said which caused Ganondorf to throw his hands up in frustration. Vaati turned towards Koume. "Where shall I put this delicate flower?" he asked her. Koume threw him a look "Follow me" she said while flying off on her broom. Shadow Link fell into step beside him, raising an eyebrow at him in question and studying the young woman. "Who's she anyway?" he asked. "Her name is Felicia, she promised to help our son gain power in exchange for her mothers and friends lives." Kotake told them. Shadow Link snorted at the story "Does Link know? Is he coming?" he said giddily "Her mother probably told him" Koume answered him. "Ohhh I can't wait for that fight" Shadow Link said happily now looking far more interested in the young woman. Looking back Vaati saw Ganondorf walking after them and eying him exceptionally dark. Vaati's gaze turned towards the woman he carried. Could it be? He thought. Shaking his head he followed the witch Koume into a large study and placed the girl on two great pillows the witches arranged carefully. The two witches arranged the girl's hair and pulled her shawls down around her shoulders to reveal her cleavage. He raised an eyebrow and looked at them in question. What were they playing at? He wondered as Ganondorf came up behind them. The witches stepped out of the way as he placed the bottle which contained a small fairy into the girl's hand.

They sat down around a small table on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Servants had pulled up an awning to block the harsh desert sun. "Do what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" Ganondorf asked him. "The wind told me interesting stories about a magical maiden being captured by the dark lord Ganondorf. I came to see for myself, what new evil plan you are plotting. Though I'm pleasantly surprised the maiden did not turn out to be Zelda." He told him with a thoughtful expression turning his gaze towards the sleeping woman. Shadow Link snickered. "Vaati and Felicia sitting in a tree, … ow! " he sang annoyingly until he was hit over the head by Vaati and whined. "I think you aren't only Links dark side but his annoying side too!" he told him angrily. Shadow Link mumbled angrily holding his head and giving him the evil eye.

"What else did the wind tell you Vaati?" Ganondorf asked the wizard. "Not so fast. I will tell you what I know but I want to help. I want revenge on Link, the Minish and all these stupid people helping Link along the way." The wizard told him. "Nothing easier than that, now speak" he told him pleased to have found allies in Vaati and Shadow Link once again.

Felicia woke up with a gasp, sat up and looked around. That ass had thrown her off the balcony! She thought aghast. Hearing the flapping of wings and a cooing sound she looked around to see a black fist sized ball flying at her side and landing on her shoulder. It cooed at her softly, blinking at her while flapping its black leathery wings happily. The eye, the creature only had one, took over nearly the entire ball it seem. Patting it softly it cooed deeply, almost like a purr. She raised her hand to pat it some more when she saw a glass bottle lying beside her on the pillows she had been placed on. "You poor creature!" she gasped in surprise. Inside the bottle was a small glittering light with wings. Opening the bottle she let it out. It chirped at her excited and circled her. "Shuh! Before Ganondorf comes back and sticks you in a bottle again" she told it trying to shush it away. It chirped angrily at the ball on her shoulder and at her attempts to get it to leave. Finally it decided to leave and flew off, out of the window. "Now to you" she told the black leathery ball on her shoulder. It blinked at her owlishly and cooed softly, snuggling against her throat looking at her with a puppy dog eye. "Well okay, you can stay till I find out what you are and where you came from" She told it stroking its head softly. She heard talking on the balcony.

"Well surely you know that the girl can heal." Vaati told them. "Yes we know that!" Kotake told him. "Hm, but did you know that she can draw powers out of others?" he told them. "What do you mean?" Ganondorf asked interested. "Well shortly before she lost conscious I felt her tapped into my powers, she drew a small part of it. My guess is that she can absorb powers and use them." Vaati told them and took a sip of his coffee. "The wind told me she managed to absorb some of your strength when you were trying to strangle her." Vaati told him. "It's true, now that I think about it. Your triforce was glowing when you let her fall to the floor. And it was very surprising she did not choke." Kotake mused aloud. "She is powerful, a good addition to our cause. But I doubt she will help us willingly, you threw her down the balcony." Shadow Link said. "She angered me, and I thought her to be a fairy. Her eyes look exactly like the eyes of Great Fairies." Ganondorf said. "You thought she would fly?" Vaati asked. "Of course, do you think I would have thrown her otherwise? I simply wanted her to reveal her powers but my plan didn't work." He said. "You could have asked instead of accusing me being a fairy and of throwing me of a balcony!" they heard her say bitterly. She stood in the doorway looking at him angrily. Vaati chuckled and rose, offering her his hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. While she accepted his hand and let herself be led down the few stairs. When she passed him he saw the flying eye on her right shoulder that cooed happily. "I'm fine, thank you for catching me. I would be splatters in the courtyard if you hadn't." she told him truthfully sitting down on the cushion the farthest away from Ganondorf. Vaati and Shadow Link laughed at her words, finding her crude way of speaking her mind amusing. She placed the flying eye on her lap and petted it like a housecat. It cooed happily, closed its gigantic eye and enjoyed the attention. "Where did this thing come from? It acts like a cat." she asked them. Vaati opened his palm and summoned a second flying eye. "It is a demon that I can summon." He told her smiling charmingly at her. With a wave of his hands it disappeared in thin air. Shadow Link burst out laughing. "She petted it like a common housecat, are you sure you can call them demons!" he snickered. "I'm more interested in what one of them was doing in my tower in the first place?" Ganondorf asked Vaati darkly. Felicia looked at Dark Link curiously. "What?" he asked her rudely. "You look like Link" she told him. "Well of course, I'm his dark side." He told her.

The next few days passed bye rather quickly. She avoided Ganondorf like the plague and thus only saw him when all of them came together for breakfast, lunch or dinner. She managed to convince Kotake that she would die of boredom if she was locked in her room and promised her that she wouldn't try to escape. Now she had two Darknuts following her around but thankfully they kept their distance. She had been trying to get Dark Link to talk to her for these past days now, hoping to get more information of him and his powers. Felicia thus made cake every morning, simply walking into the kitchen and taking what she needed. Link had liked cake very much, so she hopped his dark side liked it to. She went to read in the garden every morning, where he sulked about in the shadows. He had come to her yesterday and stood beside her. When she had looked up, he fled. Walking towards the library with her cake and some drinks in a basket she entered quietly and returned the scroll from yesterday. The darknuts walked after her surprisingly noiseless. She choose a large book that read "Hyrule's best healing herbs and potions" added it to her basket and went on her merry way. Leaving the library she saw Vaati waiting for her by the door. "Good morning Vaati" she greeted him. "Good morning to you too, what are you doing on this fine day?" he asked her and kissed her hand. "I'm reading in the gardens." She told him with a smile. "You love flowers yes?" he asked her and pulled a purple rose out from thin air. "For you" He said and placed it behind her ear. Felicia giggled. "Thank you Vaati, what are you doing today?" she asked him still smiling. "I fear I have a boring day in front of me. The old man wants to meet in the library to talk about his plans to take over Hyrule. And we still need to find a way to unlock your powers." He told her smiling at her charmingly. Felicia shuffled her feet. "I really don't know how I do that. I can use my healing just fine. I never knew that I could do anything else." She told him truthfully. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it." He told her and patted her head grinning at her goofily. "I have to go now, to meet with the old man." Vaati told her. "Who are you calling old?" Ganondorf's voice called enraged from behind them. Vaati jumped into the air in surprise. "Hello Ganondorf" he laughed nervously waving his hands in front of him nervously. Ganondorf glowered at them darkly. "Take her not me! I'm far too young to die." Vaati screamed dramatically shoving her in front him, holding her shoulders. "Why thank you for your concern for me!" she told Vaati sarcastically who looked at her apologetically. "A virgin sacrifice for the beast! Always works in the stories." he whispered to her suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Her eyes widened and she blushed heavenly looking at her feet not daring to look at Ganondorf. "Let go of the girl!" he growled in anger and grabbed Vaati by his cape, pulling him along. "Come now you fool!" she heard him say. Had she looked up she would have noticed that his gaze had softened when he had looked at her.

Felicia sighted and continued on her way to the gardens. Looking behind her she saw the two Darknuts still following. She entered the garden and went to a bench that stood under a tree. There was already a nice blanket and a pillow waiting for her. She took out her book and laid it on the bench. Then she readied two plates with cake and two glasses, setting the extra plate and glass on the nearby table. Lying down on the bench on her stomach she pulled the pillow under her chest, probed herself on her elbows and began reading. She saw him come into the garden soon afterwards from the corner of her eyes. Her feet swung lazily in the air as she turned another page. He had slowly but surely edged closer to the cake she had left him. When she was sure he was close enough to see that she had another plate, she sighted loudly reached for her plate and took a bite out of her cake. He seemed to have noticed as he sat down and began eating. When he finished he took his plate and came over. She looked at him when he kneeled down beside. He looked wide eyed into her basket where the rest of her cake waited for him. "Take another one if you liked it." She told him. He eagerly reached inside and put two pieces on his plate. She moved over a bit and patted the bank "Sit with me?" she asked him. Surprisingly he sat down beside her, wolfing down the cake. Felicia turned the page in her book and began reading again feeling his gaze on the back of her head. After reading for another two hour she yawned and sat up, stretching herself. It was becoming too hot in the gardens and her back was stiff already. She packed together the dishes and put the book in her basket. Dark Link was watching her like a hawk. Felicia looked at the ponds in thought. She pulled of her shoes and jewelry and walked over to the pond jumping onto the first stepping stone she turned around to look at him with a Cheshire grin on her face. With a quick strike of her hand Dark Link got a face full of water. Not waiting for his reaction she jumped onto the next stepping stones laughing merrily. She heard him follow her and screamed shrilly as a wave of cold water hit her full force. Picking up her pace she jumped onto the next stepping stones and turned around for a counter attack. She hit him again and fled around a hedge when he was about to strike again. She ran past the hedge and pushed Dark Link who had his back to her into the pond. Laughing at him she screeched as he grabbed her and pulled her along. They broke the surface laughing and turned to climb out of the pond. They sat in the sun to dry while eating some of her cake in silence.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventful and she prepared for dinner, when she was nearly finished there was a knock on the door. "It is open, come in" she called while putting her hair up into a messy bun. She hated it when her hair was open for dinner; she always managed to get sauce on it. She had expected it to be Vaati to escort her to dinner, so she let out a startled gasp when she saw Ganondorf standing behind her in her vanities mirror. She wanted to jump up but he had already placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down and stay seated easily. Felicia tensed clenching her hands nervously. "I still own you a dinner and an apology" he told her putting an expensive looking golden box in front of her. "So far you have held true to your words, you didn't try to escape and told me nothing but the truth. Vaati told me that you had no clue you had other powers expect for healing." He told her softly. "I apologize for throwing you over the balcony and harming you. This is for you, because I have no idea what else to give you to show that I am sorry." He said while letting his hand stroke her throat softly. He looked far away in thoughts and she dared not to move. Finally he removed his hand when his triforce began to glow in a soft shimmering light he chuckled and opened the box in front of her. She was surprised at the beautiful golden necklace she found inside. Of course it was ornate with rubies she didn't expect anything else from him. He pulled it out of the box and around her throat. "I promise to never let harm come to you again as long as you are with me." He told her seriously. "It is not easy. I nearly died but I will try to forgive you." She told him meaning it. "What made you apologize?" she asked him. "I'm so used to people fearing me that it was quite refreshing when you didn't. But you have been avoiding me lately, I miss your bold and insulting comments" he told her. She laughed at that. Ganondorf offered her his hand "Join me for dinner?" he said. She nodded at him and he let her to the dining room. The dining room was empty expect for them. A small table had been set for two of them and she suspected he had told the others off tonight. They had a really nice dinner together and he asked her to join him for breakfast in the gardens the next day.

The weeks flew by quickly and Felicia enjoyed her time at the tower more and more. They had started to test the extent of her powers in Ganondorf's study, but so far all she managed was to make his triforce glow more brightly and one accident were she teleported herself behind Ganondorf with shadow magic being frightened by Vaati. She did not manage to do so again neither willingly nor if frightened again. Felicia felt bad for tricking them like this. She had begun to like them, all of them. Every time she sent new information to her mother she hesitated a bit longer. Koume and Kotake treated her like a daughter. Vaati was always flirting and making jokes, showing of his powers with little tricks like giving her flowers. Dark Link had become like a brother to her. He sat by her when she read and had begun to glare at Vaati when he came and interrupted her reading. She always made sure there was some cake for him. The Darknuts didn't follow her around anymore. They had been dismissed after a week and she was free to go wherever she pleased, expect for the dungeons. After dinner she went to Ganondorf's study where she spent the rest of the day with him. He was extremely patient with her, which surprised her the most. He had begun to teach her the basics of magic in hope of her being able to use it. After a week of training she had managed to light a candle. She had been so pleased she had squealed happily, hugging him around the waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek and before running off to tell Koume and Kotake. She had been obvious to his pleased grin as he watched her run off. Of course she didn't manage to do it again afterwards. They guessed that she absorbed his magic and used it to light the candle now that she knew the basic spell.

Some days later in Hyrule castle Zelda emerged from her library. "Quick, summon Link and Sergeant Calhoun here. Tell them it is important!" she commanded a servant. The servant ran off in a hurry to fulfill her wish. Though it only took them half an hour to arrive for Zelda it felt like an eternity. "Zelda, you have important news to tell us? How are you feeling" Link asked her concerned as he saw her pale face. "Link, Sergeant. I fear that we might have been fighting against the wrong enemy the whole time. Look here I found this ancient parchment. It tells of a princess Zelda and a young hero named Link. They were fighting a great evil called Demise, a real demonic lord." She told them. "Ganondorf?" asked Link confused. "No, listen to this. After they defeated him with help of the mastersword and the triforce he cursed them and all of their descendants." Zelda told them. "_Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!_ – These were his final words" Zelda told them. "We are cursed? This is why Hyrule is attacked again and again?" Link asked her. "Then you must find a way to break the curse. Get to the point princess." Sergeant Calhoun told her. "Yes right, you see, I'm the descendant from the goddess and Link is the descendant of the hero. So obviously Ganondorf was pulled into this curse, it is possible that he is not evil after all." Zelda told them. Link snorted in disbelieve. "Zelda?! Do you hear yourself talking, Ganondorf has kidnapped you dozens of times trying to get the triforce and rule over Hyrule!" Link told her. "Yet he never killed me. Listen! Link I don't have the triforce of wisdom for nothing. I saw shadows in Ganondorf's eyes, unnatural shadows. Even for someone using dark magic. I think it is possible he is possessed by Demise hatred. And think about what you just said, you begin to remember your past lives." She told him. Link blinked opened his mouth and closed it again. "You are right, I have memories I didn't possess before. How is that possible … do you even know how often I saved you?" he asked her cockily grinning at her. Zelda blushed but threw him a look that made him shut up. "What do you mean you begin to remember past lives?" asked Sergeant Calhoun. "I started having memories of myself in other lifetimes Sergeant. And I had many as it seems. All are the same. Every time the evil curse would find us. The bearers of the triforce are always reborn, the never ending cycle." Zelda tried to explain. "Wait you mean to tell me that you remember the time your world was flooded by the goddesses and you were a pirate?" Sergeant Calhoun asked Zelda. Surprised the princess blinked at her. "Yes, but how do you know that?" she asked her. "Because it is another version of your world. It is called the Wind Waker. When Felicia was just born, her code was instable." Calhoun told them, they looked at her very confused. "She was very sick, and we were afraid she would not make it. We went to one of the Great Fairies in your world and she healed her. But something went wrong, the world started to crumble soon afterwards. We managed to get out. When we reached our home we saw that Felicia had been healed, but her eyes looked the same as the Fairies had. We never were able to enter the world again." She explained to them. "That is why Felicia's healing magic looks the same as the fairies. She must have been granted the same powers as the fairies." Zelda mused. "Okay, back to track! If it is a curse, there must be a way to break it right?" Sergeant Calhoun said. "She is right. Zelda please tell us you have found more!" Link said. "Luckily for you I have. I have found a prophecy that was made by one of the sages. _A temple without an element leading_ Sorry the next part can't be read, but it continues. _When memories of pasts are awoken revealing the cycle of three. A child brought here for healing _That part can't be read either _wisdom and courage to aid power in ridding itself of darkness, to sets it free once more. Just then the darkness can be stricken with the heavenly sword and is no more." _Zelda read to them. "With what you just told us, Felicia is the child brought here for healing." Link said. "The temple without an element is the temple that holds the portal to the Game Central Station. The prophecy is happening right now. And this part -_ Absorb wisdom and courage to aid power in ridding itself of darkness_ - I think it means that the darkness is inside of Ganondorf as he wields the triforce of power." Zelda told them. "And the heavenly sword?" asked Sergeant Calhoun. "They are speaking of the master sword." Link explained showing her his blade. "I have used it in all of my lives to defeat Ganondorf or the others" he explained. "You have my full support as you know that princess. After all I sent my own daughter as a spy into your enemy's castle." She told her. "Thank you Sergeant, you know that I'm forever grateful for that. Now that we have learned that the darkness inside of Ganondorf can be banished we must prepare for battle. There is no need for spies anymore. We must strike while he still thinks we are clueless to his whereabouts. Once there we will activate our triforce and channel our powers into Ganondorf. He should be able to rid himself of the darkness then." Zelda told her plan. "And what if he doesn't want to be rid of it?" Link asked her worried. "The boy is right. You have no idea if this is going to work." Tamora told her. "All of the prophecies have come true so far, haven't they? It is how our world works. We will ride as soon as our troops are ready. I have already sent for my war councilor and would like both of your opinions in this matter. Ganondorf must be captured at all coasts. In the past we always waited till he attacked us, now we must act before him. He never attack us right in the beginning, his triforce must be fighting against the darkness. When he attacked us he always seemed completely corrupted. Maybe now we can stop this curse forever." Zelda told them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ganondorf tossed in his large bed. Sweat had formed on his brow and unnoticed to his sleeping form his triforce light was flashing rapidly. He found himself in the throne room of Hyrule castle. It was decorated in black and red banners, it once white marble stone had turned a dark grey, almost black color. He held a sword in his hands. Link his arch nemesis lay slayed before him, the princess beside him. The triforce of courage and of wisdom where in his hands and he grinned widely sitting down on his throne. The dream changed. Ganondorf found himself in his own bed kneeling over a sleeping Felicia. "My king!" she smiled at him as she awoke pulling him down on her with her eyes still closed. "You are so strong and powerful. Ruling the entire world" she told him letting her hands wander over him. Ganondorf frowned at her strange behavior but let her pull him down on her inviting body. She kissed him when he noticed her glazed over eyes. They had a dark shadow in them and her face looked emotionless. She looked like someone enchanted with dark magic. "What is the matter my king? Don't I please you anymore?" she asked him pouting letting the sheets fall from her shoulders. "Who are you?" he asked suspicious. She looked at him innocently. "I mean it, talk" he commanded and she faded away. "She is just a figment of your dream. It is me you wish to talk to" he heard someone say. Turning around he saw himself, well sort of. He had fallen in eyes that glowed in a golden light. His hair looked to be aflame and he wore a black scaly looking armor. The most striking was the glowing white X mark on his forehead. Everything faded into darkness in his dream and he was floating in an empty space. "I'm part of you. I'm your darkness and lust for power. I'm your wrath and hatred." He heard the voice tell him. "Kill Link and Zelda and take their triforce for yourself, we will rule over the world and have everything we desire." It whispered into his ear. It showed him a burning Hyrule overrun by his army of monsters. "Even the girl …"

Felicia read the message her mother had sent her twice. She paced her room nervously. They were coming! She bit her lip and sighted. Leaving her room she joined the others in the dining room. Felicia tried to be friendly and nice like always, but it was kind of difficult because the atmosphere at dinner was tense. It didn't help at all, that she knew that it would come to a fight between the people she liked the most today. She suspected they knew that the Hylian army was on its way because they were acting suspiciously too. They just finished the awkward dinner when a servant opened the door and hurried inside whispering something to Ganondorf. His gaze darkened and with a wave of his hands he was in full armor. "Come" he told her. She followed him, Vaati, Dark Link, Kotake and Koume through the corridors. They entered the throne room where they gathered together looking grim. "What is going on?" she asked them. "We decided that the best way to keep you safe is to make you look like a prisoner." Shadow Link told her softly. She blinked at him. "What do you mean? I am a prisoner …" she said and trailed of looking at their hurt expressions. "I cannot agree with what you are doing, but I have been enjoying my stay here more and more. I did not wish to hurt you with my words. I can simply never approve of the darkness within your hearts and your evil ways and thus I will always be a prisoner." She told them softly taking Ganondorf's hand, willing him to understand her conflict. Ganondorf grabbed her shoulders "We are trying to keep you safe. We can't risk you getting mixed up in a fight" He told her and let her towards the throne. Felicia's gaze fell onto the golden chain attached to the throne, the soft looking pillows, blankets, the fruit bowl and fan. "I'm not going to play damsel in distress for you!" she told him outraged as she put two and two together and tried to escape his grasp. "I know" he told her grinning at her wickedly. "That is what I love about you." He commended and grinning charmingly. "But I will leave you no choice. Sleep!" Ganondorf commanded her and she felt the dark magic wash over her. She glared at him accusingly before sinking into his waiting arms.

"She is going to give you hell, when she wakes up!" Vaati told him as Ganondorf placed Felicia on the pillows beside the throne and clasped the golden collar around her throat. He grunted in response. Vaati kneeled down beside him waving his hand over Felicia. Her clothes changed into a revealing harem girl outfit. Ganondorf and Shadow Link shoot him a dark look. "What? It needs to be convincingly. No one's going to believe you chained her to your throne clothed like a nun! And I chose your favorite colors!" he defended himself. "He is right. It adds a certain touch of drama to the situation should someone who knows her find her like this." Kotake said. Ganondorf sighted and with a wave of his hand she wore the necklace he had given to her, matching bracelets and a beautiful ruby flower for her hair. "Ready yourself for our visitors" he commanded them ominously sweeping some hair out of her face. "Everything will be over soon" he promised.

Link silently climbed through the window and looked around for any guard. Seeing no one he looked out of the window and waved down to them. Sergeant Calhoun flew up with her soldiers, taking along Zelda, Ralph and Fix-it-Felix who had insisted on coming. Two soldiers had to help Ralph lift of the floor, and they had to shove him through the window. They deployed around the room, securing it. Sneaking through the corridors they saw that the entire tower seemed to be deserted. "This smells like a trap" Sergeant Calhoun said gruffly. Zelda nodded "I don't like it either." She whispered. "Let's go to the throne room. I'm sure he is there." Link told them. Hey sneaked around the tower and made their way towards the throne room. The door stood wide open and they spied inside from the doorway. "Definitely a trap" they agreed and readied their weapons. "Felicia in there, she is lying on some pillows …" Kohut told them as he lowered the binoculars. "Give that to me!" Felix said and grabbed the binoculars. "You probably shouldn't!" the soldier told him. Fix-it-Felix gasped in outrage at what he saw. "What is he doing?" Tamora asked as she saw Link entering the room drawing his sword. "Ganondorf! Show yourself!" he screamed. "Wait here." Zelda told them as she hurried after Link drawing her bow looking around the room. Link walked towards the middle of the large circular room, Zelda by his side. Nothing happened so they continued towards the throne. "You should have waited outside" he told her. She scoffed at him "Please! I have been captured often enough in my live. I'm not going to just wait for you outside." she told him with a serious look on her face. "Anyway you will need wisdom" she said as they walked farther. Zelda kneeled down beside Felicia. "She is under a spell" she told Link. "Felicia" she called softly beginning to murmur a counter-spell to wake her. Link waved in the others who entered looking around doubtful. The door fell shut behind them with a loud boom. "Link!" Zelda shouted pointing behind them. Ganondorf had jumped from the ceiling, landing behind them with a dark grin on his lips his sharp teeth showing. With a battle cry Link attacked Ganondorf.

"Ralph! Wreck the door!" Tamora shouted. "Nothing I'd rather do!" he said grinning walking towards the door. A strong gust of wind blew him backwards. "I fear I can't let you do that. No escaping, no interrupting" they heard a voice call. Turning towards the voice they saw a man clad in a purple cloak flying in the air. His red eyes gleamed at them. "Ralph the door! I got this punk!" Tamora ordered. "What a beauty!" the purple clad villain told her suddenly standing right in front of Tamora offering her a purple rose. He studied her face as her expression turned sour and she shoot at him. Sadly he managed to escape grinning at her widely. "Leave my wife alone!" Felix shouted at him. The villain turned his gaze towards Felix and starred for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You and her?" the villain laughed turning into air when Tamora shoot at him again. "I can see it now" he whispered in her ear. "She looks far more like you though she has his hair color." the villain told her disappearing again with a gust of wind that knocked her and Felix over.

Ralph made his way to the door again when a wand of fire blocked his patch and a patch of ice made him slither backwards and fall. "Not so fast, we are here too!" he heard two voices cackle. Looking up he saw two old witches on brooms. They threw fire and ice at him and he took his feet in his hands trying to get away from them. The soldiers fired at them but their weapons where sliced through by a sword. Link stood before them, his eyes gleaming red. His blonde hair was white, his skin a shade of grey. He was wearing black clothes. He grinned at them raising his sword. "Good work Dark Link" one of the witches praised. Markowski raised his fist and ran towards this dark version of Link. They disappeared into the shadows together. Markowski was thrown out on the other side of the room looking disoriented.

Tamora's weapon was knocked from her as she fell over again. She cursed and tried to hit him with her fists. He grabbed her hands and left her with a rose. "I'm Vaati" he introduced himself bowing to her. "Why are you not killing us? You had the chance to" she asked him. He grinned at her. "We are not that evil …" he told her before disappearing again. Felix had been about to hit him from behind with her weapon and looked at the empty space angrily. "That fiend!" he screamed outraged. Tamora furred her brows, what where they playing at? She looked to the others and saw that the two witches were chasing Ralph around, throwing ice and fire at him but always missing. A dark person who looked like Link kept her soldiers busy by appearing and disappearing in the shadows, sometimes taking them along. "Tamora, is everything alright?" Felix asked her, she nodded at him. She looked over to see Link battling Ganondorf on the other side of the large room.

"Ganondorf stop this madness! You are possessed by a demon called Demise, he is after the triforce. Let us help you!" Zelda told him as he attacked Link who barley dodged his strike. He laughed at her "Don't be foolish princess!" he said sarcastically even though he had to think about his dream. "I will kill you first Link and then your beloved princess!" he told him as they clashed their swords together. "And then I will burn down the entire Hyrule!" he taunted Link.

"Felicia!" she heard Zelda call happily as she opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked disoriented. "What is it with me and losing consciousness!" she angrily said and set up. She felt something around her neck and enraged found she had a collar around her throat. "I'm going to kill him!" she mumbled. She heard swords clashing and gasped as she saw all the fights going on. "Oh this better be a nightmare!" she groaned. "I fear not." Zelda said pulling up her hand to study. "How did this happen?" she asked her. Felicia followed the princess gaze. The triforce of power and wisdom where shimmering lightly on the back of her hand. "I have no clue, never done it before. It must have happened when you touched me" she said surprised. "Only courage is missing" Zelda said seemingly in though. "Ganondorf is possessed by a demon. There is a prophecy that courage and wisdom must aid power to stop this demon." Zelda told her. "We were trying to channel our powers, but it doesn't work. Maybe you can help!" The princess grabbed an arrow. "Don't move" she told her and stabbed at her with it. She hit the collar and it fell off with a soft click.

They were battling for a while now, exchanging blows. Ganondorf grinned at Link and threw a shadow ball. "You missed!" Link laughed. "I wasn't trying to hit you" he told him looking behind him. Link turned towards Zelda and felt a searing pain in his side. "Never lose focus boy! It is so easy to distract you." Ganondorf told him as he roughly pulled out his sword. "Link!" he heard Zelda and Felicia scream. Jumping out of the way of an arrow Ganondorf grinned evilly at Zelda.

Zelda kept shooting at Ganondorf in rage while Felicia ran to Link. "Link, can you hear me?" she asked him as she hurriedly kneeled down by his side. He coughed up blood. Her eyes widened and she quickly drew a circle in the air, pressing her glimmering hand against his wound. Links triforce glowed brightly as his injury closed itself and healed. Felicia turned in time to see Ganondorf running towards them with his sword ready, fully intending to stab Link again. She looked at her hand which now glowed brightly with all three pieces of the triforce on the back of her hand. Felicia put forth her hand and drew a circle in the air "Heal him of the evil possessing him" she said. A bright light eliminated the room stopping all the fighting.

Ganondorf felt himself be hit with something at the same time the blinding light had filed the room. He felt as if someone ripped out all of his bones, or part of his soul and let out a tortured scream. Black mist kept twirling from him. As the light faded he fell to his knees in utterly exhaustion. It light had lasted seconds but he had never felt so much pain before. After he had screamed he had fallen silence and was leaning on his sword for support. Felicia lowered her hand and looked at him in disbelieve. He swayed and her eyes widened, she ran towards him. He felt her grab his shoulders and lower his head into her lap before he hit the floor. Ganondorf smiled as he grabbed her hand and saw the slowly fading golden triforce there. "You could have wished for everything" he told her stroking over it with his thumb softly. He hadn't heard what she had wished for but after the pain he had felt, he surely was going to die.

Everyone had stopped their fight when the blinding light had filled the room and watched as Felicia lowered her hand. The golden triforce that had shown around her body was slowly disappearing as she rushed to Ganondorf's side. Koume and Kotake followed her example as did Felix and Tamora. "You are not going to die." They heard her tell him. "I still have to hit you for dressing me up like a whore" she told him. "That was Vaati" he told her tired but with a grin. "Then I have to hit you for allowing him" she threatened. She drew circles in the air and placed her hands on him, watching as the glittering light disappeared inside of him again and again. Koume and Kotake kneeled down beside them watching her try to heal him. She sopped as his hand fell from hers and hit the floor. "This is not what I wished for give him back his triforce" she wept her tears running over the light gold triforce on her hand. Koume hugged her, clearly distraught too. The triforce faded from her hand completely.

Ganondorf felt power return to his body. He was sure he had died, but how could he feel his triforce then? He opened his eyes as he felt water drip on his head. Kotake gasped as he opened his eyes. "Did you really think you would be able to kill me?" he asked. He saw Kotake, Koume and Felicia turn to look at him happily, their tears forgotten.

"How endearing! A happy reunion!" they heard a cruel voice hiss. "You!" Ganondorf shouted at the dark shadow that pulled itself together from the dark mist that had left him. Yellow red eyes where gleaming at them. Flames flared on his head and the large X mark on his forehead shone brightly. He was huge, even taller than Ganondorf. It looked like black and red scales where growing on his body covering him mostly. "Miss me already? It was so much fun to turn you evil. Oh the glorious old days" He taunted. Ganondorf growled in anger. Demise only laughed "and you my dear, you made it so much more fun to watch him struggle believing you were all innocent" he said turning towards Felicia. "You should have been inside his head after I threw you over the balcony" he told her. Felicia held onto Ganondorf's shoulders as he grabbed his sword in rage. "You still think her innocent?" he laughed. "She played you fools, all of you! Why do you think I offered you to keep her as your queen?" he said to Ganondorf. He saw Felicia look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he is only trying to influence you again." Zelda shouted. "Why should I believe a word you are saying? How did you even manage to possess me? I'm a master in shadow magic." he asked the demon. "I've been possessing you since you were born. Who do you think made you become a master in magic and sword? Don't you remember all the dreams you had? Showing you a new darker spell or a new sword fighting technic your teachers never saw before? You were a fine host indeed; I formed you to fit me. But some unforeseen events forced me out" he explained throwing a glowering look their way. Dark Link attacked him with a battle cry only to be thrown back with a swipe of Demise hand. "The little shadow!" Demise mocked him. "Trying to project your sister? Haven't you noticed by now that she was a spy all along? She made you cake and played childish games with you. And you, like the foolish little child you are fell for her innocent demeanor. But what to expect from the shadow of a fool" The demon whispered darkly.

"I'm not totally heartless. Join me now and you may live when I have taken all of the realms." He offered them. Zelda drew her bow and shoot at him, he simply swatted the arrow away like an annoying fly. "No one's going to help you destroy the world. There would be nothing left for anyone." She told him defiant. He burrowed his frown and leaped out of the way just in time as Link was about to attack him. You kept me talking to distract me, how clever of you!" he laughed and grabbed the master sword. Link's eyes widened as he ripped it out of his grasp and broke it over his knee. "That is impossible!" Zelda shouted aghast. "You clearly have no idea whom you are dealing with. So you better give the triforce to me now, before I show you my true power" He demanded as he took a threatening step towards Link. Before he could reach him Ganondorf stepped in between them. "You forced me long enough to hate. Let's see how you fare against me!" he told Demise. "Get them out of here you fool!" he told Link. Surprised Link nodded at him picked up the two pieces of the master sword and ran to gather the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Link offered them his hands after Link had come to them urging them to get out. Tamora eyed him warily and nodded at her soldiers. They were swept away into the shadows. Soon afterwards he reappeared and took along the next two. "Markowski?" she asked over her intercom. "All clear Sergeant, the shadow took us outside, we are securing the perimeter." They heard. "Go all of you, two and two, get out of here!" she ordered. The two witches had flown up and were attacking Demise with their fire and ice. "We have to help them, they barely keep him busy" she said. Vaati had already begun to help them with his wind magic. He pushed them out of the way of incoming attacks with his wind, or made it blow directly at Demise to slow him down. Demise didn't seem to be tacking any damage though. Felicia looked around. "We have to find a way to distract him long enough for everyone to escape" she told her mother. "Don't worry" Tamora told her as Dark Link appeared beside them once more and took her hand. Her mother nodded and she was swept away by Dark Link.

They appeared outside in the desert in the middle of the already waiting group. Zelda stumbled and Felicia helped her to sit on a rock after the shadow traveling. The night in the desert was ice cold and she shivered. She felt a warm hand on her back. Turning around she saw Vaati smiling at her apologetically. Her clothes changed back to what she was wearing before and a cloak appeared in his hands. She took it gratefully pulling it around her shoulders. "Everything okay Felicia?" she heard Ralph say Vaati took a step away from her. "Ralph, it is good to see you" she greeted him with a hug. They jumped hearing a large explosion coming from the tower. Climbing up the hill they saw part of the tower burning in the distance. "Felicia" she heard her father call. Kneeling down she hugged him to. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine, they were pretty nice to me. I'm not harmed." She told him. He looked at her disbelievingly. "I promise I'm fine. I would have sent message to mother, if they hadn't." she told him. "So it is true, you were a spy all along?" she heard Koume's voice call from behind her. Felicia turned around to look at the old witch. "Did you really think that Felicia would be that stupid and let herself be captured by the enemy that easily? We planned it all along, to get information." Her mother told the witch with a disdain look. Shadow Link had just appeared with her. Koume glowered at Tamora evilly. "I'm sorry Koume. I never meant to hurt you, but you were the enemy. I simply wanted the constant attacks to stop. Do you know how many villages were burnt down by Ganondorf's hordes? How many soldiers I had to heal on a daily basis?" she asked the old witch sadly.

Ganondorf appeared beside them seconds later. "We should go, he will send out someone to look for us soon." He told them. "And where should we go? We have no horses, no supplies. The soldiers I sent to your front gates are long since gone!" Zelda said in frustration. "We will go to the spirit temple. There we will get horses and supplies." Ganondorf said. "That is a good idea, I know someone there who is going to help us" Link said. "Though I'm sure they are not going to be happy seeing you." Link told him. "I'm aware of that fact." Ganondorf replied.

"Now hold that sword like this" Felix said to Link. "I can fix it!" he proclaimed hitting it. With a slight ding noise the sword mended together as if nothing had happened. "That is amazing!" Kotake said to Felix. "Why thank you, I can fix things up pretty good" he said proudly. "The sword is without a mark, but the blessing of the goddesses hasn't returned" Koume said thoughtfully studying it and giving it back to Link. Who sighted and sheathed it on his back.

"No wonder Felicia is so different you two are quite the pair." Kotake said to Felix. "Uh, thank you? I guess?" he told her confused that the old witch with the icy hair was nice to talk to. "I mean it as a compliment, you taught her good. She would have made a good queen." The old witch croaked before flying back to her sister with the flaming hair who flew beside Link talking with him, gesturing towards the sword he had fixed. Felix looked after her confused. His gaze found his daughter who was walking beside his wife and Zelda. For the first time he noticed the ruby flower in her hair, which was held in place by an expensive looking golden headband that glowed a pale gold in the moonlight. Her braid was held in place by a golden band and there were various pearls woven in her hair. As if she felt his gaze she turned around and smiled at him, he jogged up to them. "Darling, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked his wife and dragged her of to tell her of his suspicion.

"This is as far as we are going" Kotake told them. "What do you mean?" Tamora asked them. "We already have means of transportation. There is no need for us to go in there and cause unnecessary complications." Koume answered instead. "It's probably for the best." Link agreed. "There is no way I'm letting all of them out of my sight, he is coming with us. I trust them as far as I can throw him!" Tamora said while pointing at Ganondorf. "Believe me, that is not a wise decision" Zelda told her. "You can stay here with us and your soldiers. I'm sure Link can organize some more horses if you don't trust us." Ganondorf told her calmly.

Zelda and Link lead them towards a huge temple in the side off a large cliff. Ralph, Felix, Kohut and Felicia followed them. As soon as they entered they were surrounded by female warriors pointing bows, glaives and sabers at them. All of them had dark skin and red hairs, their eyes were golden and they looked at them threatening. Link stepped forward. "We came to speak with Naboru, we mean no harm. I am the Hero of time, bearer of the triforce of courage. This is the princess Zelda, bearer of the triforce of wisdom and these are our companions." He told them showing them his triforce. Zelda did the same. After some shuffling and whispering among the warrior women one of the woman stepped forward. Like all of them she had bright red hair and golden eyes. She wore baggy light pink pants and a white top decorated with golden ornaments. "Link, what brings you here? Girls lower your weapon he speaks the truth and be brought some men along" she told the women. "We are here to ask you for help and to inform you of the newest events. Can we speak somewhere in private?" Zelda asked her. "Sure follow me!" she told them. A young woman stepped up to Kohut. "How long are you staying?" she asked him. Two other women were standing behind her giggling. "Not too long." He told her. "Want to join me and my sisters? We will make it worth your time." she asked him suggestively. Ralph was surrounded by women too, showing of his strength lifting up benches with women still sitting on top of it. He seemed kind of obvious to why they were flirting with him. "I'm married. Leave me alone!" Felix shouted flustered as a woman tried to flirt with him. They giggled and left him be.

Felicia followed after Link, Zelda and the woman Naboru. While Zelda told Naboru everything that had happened she looked around the room they had been lead into. Felicia found some drawings of the temple and its inhabitants. There were some drawings of the tower and was surprised to find one of Ganondorf. He looked young in the drawing fighting against a woman on training grounds. "Felicia" called Zelda she had been so engrossed in the drawing she nearly didn't hear. "Yes?" she asked laying back the drawings. Naboru walked up beside her. She drew back the hood of her cloak and studied her carefully. Naboru's gaze fell on the necklace she was wearing. "I will believe your story and help you, IF the girl brings Ganondorf here without weapons. He is not to lay a finger on anyone." The woman said to Zelda. "I will give you a horse, ride back and bring Ganondorf here. He is to come peacefully. If he harms anyone we will kill the males you brought with you." Naboru told her. "You can't do that Naboru!" Link told her outraged. Guards came in and surrounded him and Zelda. "I can. You have brought him here, exposing my people. I will decide if he has changed, if the demon possessing him was really responsible for all the pain and suffering he has caused all of us." The spirit maiden told them. "Let them go, they have done nothing" Felicia said to the woman. "You would offer yourself in exchange for them?" Naboru asked her. "Of course" she answered without hesitation. Naboru grinned. "Do as I ask you, I have no use for you. Bring Ganondorf here" she told the girl.

Whispering and hushed voices surrounded them as Naboru gave the girl the reigns of a horse. "She is a gently mare, she will not give you trouble. Bring him here alone and make sure to tell him what I expect." She told her and watched her ride off into the desert. "Naboru what are you doing? You know that Ganondorf knew where to find the tribe. You can trust our words that he is on our side at least for now" Zelda told her. "I know that I can trust you. But I'd like to see for myself, and I'm interested if he comes when she asks him do" Naboru told them. "So you noticed the protection spell on her necklace too?" asked Zelda. The Gerudo woman laughed at her. "You don't know the half of it, that's some serious magic he pulled off not the mention the significant of that particular necklace" She told the princess who looked at her in question. Naboru smiled suggestively at the princess who gasped. "What are you two talking about?" asked Link confused.

Felicia rode towards the others in a hurry as she neared them she slowed her mare down. She maneuvered her mare to stand beside Ganondorf. "They captured the others and are demanding that you return with me unarmed." She told him. "What? I thought they were friends with Link and Zelda?" her mother asked loudly. "There was a woman called Naboru in charge. She wants Ganondorf to come to them without weapons and not harming anyone, she said she'd had Ralph, Kohut and father killed otherwise." She explained. Ganondorf gave his sword to his mothers and whistled loudly. His black shadow horse appeared from behind the next bolder trotting towards them. He climbed into the saddle of his horse and lifted her out of hers, sitting her before him. Ganondorf looked at her mother with a serious expression on his face. "I'm going in there. They want me and will let the others go. Take the horse and wait for them to come" he told her. "Don't worry, we will get daddy out of there." She told her mother "I trust him" Felicia told her mother. Watching her mother stare at her in disbelieve. His horse razed away at full speed. "What have I done to deserve your trust?" he asked her. "What have I done to deserve yours? You are the one ridding into a trap to save the people I care about." She told him instead of answering his question. He was silence for a moment. "Let's make an entrance worth remembering" Ganondorf said and chuckled darkly the steps of his horse leaving a fiery trail behind them.

Naboru chuckled as she saw them approach. Zelda began rubbing her forehead, a headache sure to be on its way when she saw them on his demon horse galloping at full speed leaving burning sand behind. "What the hell is he doing?" asked Link. "Clear the area! Ready your weapons but hold fire!" Naboru shouted at the warrior women.

Ganondorf rode inside, creating a large burning circle inside of the temple before he stopped his horse in the middle of the burning ring. "Naboru! I heard you wanted to talk" he shouted and jumped of his horse. The flames disappeared as soon as his feet touched the ground. Naboru walked up to him. "Let them go, they have nothing to do with what is between the tribe and me." He told her. "As you can see I have come without a weapon as you requested" he said louder so everyone could hear. Naboru chuckled. "Follow me" she told him bossily. "Stay on the horse, he can get you out should anything go wrong" he told Felicia and followed Naboru into the inner temple.

He found himself in a large circular room. Naboru lead him into the middle of it. "Zelda and Link told me you have been possessed by a demon." She questioned him. "It is true, a powerful demon called Demise has been hiding in my soul since I was born" he answered her. "Are you good now that the demon was banished from your soul?" she asked him. "You can't be serious Naboru. Of course I would still love to rule over this realm, but unlike Demise I don't plan to destroy everything." Ganondorf answered her laughing at her question. "Yet you came without a weapon to save three men you don't even know. Why?" she asked him. "She asked me to come. I've given her enough grieve when I was still possessed." Ganondorf answered her. "That leads to my next question Why have you chosen her? She is pure and kind, willing to sacrifice herself for others. She is so unlike you." Naboru said. He wondered at what she was getting, but answered her anyway. "I don't see how it is any of your business as I'm not your king anymore. But to amuse you and show my good will I will answer your question. Yes she is kind, she is a healer too. But she tells me her mind and is not afraid to let me know she doesn't agree with me. That is exactly what a queen should do. I don't want my queen to fear me. And should I someday rule the world I want it to prosper. It would under her" He told her the last part rather softly. "She is the light in your darkness, are you sure you are not corrupting her?" Naboru asked him. "What if her light begins to fade with your evil ways, would you let her go?" she demanded to know. "I would never harm her again, not after Demise forced me to throw her over the balcony. Naboru, you cannot imagine what that demon made me to. All the things I did. Yes I want to rule the world, but I never wanted to kill a child or cause unnecessary slaughter. You knew me back then, when his hold over me wasn't as strong. I never wanted all of this." Ganondorf willed her to understand. Naboru looked at him, her gaze softened. "I declare that the Demon has left Ganondorf. He may still be evil but he is not our enemy anymore. Should he pass the trails chosen for him by the tribe, he will once again be our king as we have no right to refuse him that position. Does anyone disagree to my decision?" she asked loudly. Ganondorf looked around seeing Gerudos come out of the shadows murmuring and whispering. An old woman approached. "He still has evil in his heart, but his words where truthful. He came to safe the live of three men he could have cared less about because his queen asked it off him. It shows he is willing to change. I think we all agree that your first trail will be to work together with Wisdom and Courage to destroy the demon unleashed on our lands. We shall discuss your other trails once you return from your journey. May you prove to be as worthy as Naboru and your Queen think you are." She declared loudly. The women cheered at her words. "Thank you Naboru" he told her. "Don't thank me too soon. I trusted Zelda and Links words and my gut feeling. Should all of that prove to have been wrong I will hunt you down personally." She told him. "Now ready them some horses and supplies, they have a long ride before them!" she commanded.

Felicia was busy healing the sick. After she had seen a young Gerudo girl scrap her knees as she fell on the stone floor she had gone to her and healed her. The others who had seen her do so, had soon approached her asking for her to heal the sick people of their tribe. They led her towards the sick house where she healed one woman after the other. The women kept whispering and thanked her effusively some even bowed to her. They assured her that her companions where fine. She hoped that they weren't lying to her and busied herself with the sick till there was no one left to heal. The little girl she had healed at first ran laughing to her giving her a beautiful red flower that resembled the ruby flower in her hair and a curious looking piece of jewelry. "The eldest told me to give you these. They accept you as a friend of the tribe. It is a great honor" she told her seriously. "This is a hidden dagger. You are supposed to hide it in your hair. They are only given to women of our tribe, means you are special" she explained and showed her how to get the small dagger out. "You should wear the flower in your hair tonight when riding, it will bring you luck." the small girl told her and tucked it in her hair. She was bad a lying but Felicia didn't call her on it, she decided to ask Ganondorf later what the flower meant she was wearing one made out of rubies after all. "Thank you" Felicia thanked her. The elder women started to tell her stories of the times when Ganondorf still had been their king, of how he had slowly but surely turned evil till they were forced to leave their own king behind because his hunger for power would have destroyed them otherwise. Felicia listened interested as they kept on talking. She found out that the Gerudo tribe where very long living some of them not aging at all like Naboru, who was the maiden of spirits. She had lived for hundreds of years. Felicia could hardly fathom such a long live, she herself was only 30 years after all.

Ganondorf arrived at the entrance with Naboru. Ralph, Felix and flushed looking Kohut were standing there with horses waiting for them. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ralph asked. The Gerudo woman had kept them in the dark all the time. "Where is Felicia? And what is Ganondorf doing here?" Felix asked confused. Ganondorf looked to see Felicia not on top of his horse where he had left her. His angry glare turned to Naboru who held up her hands in defense. "Don't worry she is in the healing house. Proving herself to be a good queen" She told him but whispered the last part only meant for his ears. Just then Felicia came through a doorway with some women and a small girl holding her hand. She waved at the women in a farewell fashion and came over to them.

When Felicia was about to climb on a mare two woman stopped her. "No! It is bad omen to ride another horse, you have to leave the way you came" the told her leading her to the demonic horse of Ganondorf. "The flower will bring luck" they told her while gently pushing her towards Ganondorf.

Link and Zelda were led through an entrance. "Your words held true so far" Naboru stated. "Naboru, why haven't you told us of your plan? We watched you question him. What do you mean he has chosen her as queen?" asked Zelda. "He has not violated her has he?" she asked worried. "I would hope not with the way she is acting towards him." Naboru told them gesturing towards the both of them watching Ganondorf lift Felicia up onto is horse. "Her necklace told me, every Gerudo would have recognized it. Not the mention the other jewels she is wearing. A ruby desert flower for her hair? You may have sent her in as a spy, but she came out of it as a queen. He is courting her. I'm simply not sure that he is as aware of it as he should be." The Gerudo woman explained to them.

Zelda looked at Link worried. "What have we done?" she asked him. "I don't know Zelda. I'm not worried. They look content. If he really has changed he deserves a chance of happiness. Don't you think?" Link asked her. "That was the wisest thing I ever heard you say" Zelda told him. "The master sword has received my blessing. You should search for the other maidens and hope it appeases the goddesses so you may once again banish evil with it." Naboru told them. "You should be careful, you a very near to the tower where Demise is surely plotting" Zelda told Naboru. "We will evacuate deeper into the temple. I will send the younger ones to our deepest caverns. They will not be found." She told them. "Naboru we are fighting against demons, shadows can't hide you. Evacuate your people to Hyrule." Link told her. "That will be the first place he attacks. We are safer here directly in front of the enemy." She answered. "Kind of makes sense." Link mused thoughtfully. "May the goddess of sand be with you" Naboru told them. "Keep safe Naboru and may the goddesses watch over the Gerudos" Zelda told her as they went and joined the others.

As Link and Zelda finally joined them Ganondorf lead his horse out of the entrance. The others followed suit with the extra horses for their comrades waiting outside. The Gerudo woman had managed to find a horse able to carry Ralph. It was a large battle horse and fit him very well. They met up with the others waiting outside. Tamora looked very glad to see them all. "Kohut, why were you not answering your intercom?" she demanded to know. "I kind of wasn't wearing my armor Sergeant" he answered. "What, why not?" she asked. Kohut blushed and stuttered not managing a decent answer. "Oh got honey, there were so many women in there. They were flirting and saying very suggestive things!" Felix groaned red all over as he rode up to them. "Ganondorf, what does the flower mean?" Felicia asked him softly. "The flower means to bring luck and fertility. Something very treasured among the Gerudo women" he told her. "They told me that only one man is born every hundred years" she said, feeling he didn't tell her the entire truth either. He didn't answer her. "Are you angry at me? I'm not sorry for spying on you, because at that time you were the enemy." She told him and sighed when once again she didn't get an answer. After an hour of silence and awkward riding Felicia had managed to fall into a light sleep resting against Ganondorf.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicia opened her eyes when their horses came to a halt. The first thing she noticed were Vaati's red eyes gleaming at her from where he flew beside them, she smiled at him tiredly before looking around. It was still dark but a slight shimmer on the horizon announced that sunrise was not too far away. They were near the entrance to the Game Central Station. "We have to return to our worlds." Ralph said. "Keep us updated, we will return should you call for us" Tamora told the princess. Felicia slid of the horse and joined them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ganondorf asked her grabbing her arm. "I'm going home" she told him. "You can't leave, you promised." He told her angered. Felicia's gaze darkened, anger washing over her. She moved her fingers, his triforce glowed and she ripped her arm out of his having absorb some of his power she threw a punch at him hitting him. Ganondorf fell backwards more in surprise than in hurt. Felicia held her hand and cursed. Both their triforces of power glowed. "I promised you power. I banished Demise from your body and gave you back your triforce of power. My part of our bargain is fulfilled." She told him bitingly. "I thought you had changed, but you are still an ass. I'm not your prisoner." Felicia told him hurt clear in her voice. She turned towards Zelda "I hope you understand that I wish to return home" she told the princess. "Of course. Take all the time you need" Zelda told her. "Thank you, take care." She told them and joined to her parents.

Felicia had slept for some hours before she ran herself a bath. She enjoyed the comfort of modern technology for a while and baked some chocolate chip cookies. Choosing a modern knee length white dress she hesitated for a moment before putting on the necklace, the ruby flower and the hidden dagger. She visited her father and Ralph and watched them when someone played their game. The laughed drank lemonade and ate cookies on the roof when no one was looking. Felicia visited her mother next, healing the soldiers and bringing them cookies. It wasn't easy because Hero's Duty was played far more often than Fix-it-Felix-Jr.

"Felicia!" Vanellope screeched as she stopped her razing car abruptly and sprang out to hug her friend. "Vanellope, it's good to see you again." She greeted the small razing Queen. "I heard you had a mission as a spy! Ralph wouldn't let me come along said it as toooo dangerous for me. They lied and told me they would be going tonight. They tricked me!" she whined. "Don't worry Van everything went alright. You wouldn't have liked it there anyway. There is no chocolate. Can you imagine?" Felicia asked her. "WHAT? That's horrible! The poor people living there, not knowing what they are missing." She said horrified. "You must tell me everything, story time, story time!" she cheered. "What about the racers?" asked Felicia. "Oh we haven't had anyone today. We are having some kind of update. Look the palace already looks far more HD. They are slowly updating every game I heard from some of my contacts. Some new kind of technology they invented to make it more realistic for the players. "I like your jewelry where ya got it from?" asked Vanellope grinning wiggling her eyebrows childishly at her. "Be patient. I'm going to tell you as soon as we find somewhere comfortable to sit down." She promised trying to hide the blush that threatened to rise to her cheeks. Felicia was in the middle of her story when a sudden wave of air hit them. Looking a Vanellope she gasped in surprise. "Cool!" Vanellope cheered as she looked at herself. Instead of her being a girl she now looked grown up. She still wore a turquoise hoodie, only it was far more form fitting. Vanellope had her brown skirt and knee-high brown boots. Her hair had grown longer but there was still a lot of candy sticking in there. "Wooh, now they can't argue that I'm too small anymore!" she cheered. "Let's check out the rest of Sugar Rush … or let's show Ralph and Felix, and then we can visit your mom!" Vanellope chattered hyperactive. "You haven't changed at all…" Felicia muttered with a smile. "Of course not! Weee this is sooooo amazing. Check out my razing car!" she gushed gesturing around widely. "It is so awesome!" she fussed around her car for a while.

Ganondorf sat in a chair far too small for his frame grumpily as they shouted and argued. "But princess, this is Ganondorf King of Demons! You can't be serious about this" a knight shouted enraged. Ganondorf sat there calmly watching bored while they argued. They had been at it since they had entered Castle Town. First people had stared, then once they realized that they weren't captured but rode into town willingly people had started screaming and running in fright. It was amusing to watch. Some soldiers went to attack but Zelda quickly prevented that. Now they sat in a large room with a circular table shouting their heads of while Zelda explained to them again and again that he wasn't the enemy. Shaking his head he grabbed an apple and bit into it. Surely the princess realized that as soon as Demise was gone, they would be enemies again, he mused while chewing. He actually fell asleep leaning on his hand while they were arguing until Koume shook him awake because everyone was staring. "What?" he asked them angrily. "Never seen someone sleep before? I'm sick of your arguing. We rode the entire night to bring your precious princess back." He grumbled at them darkly. Some of them stared at him shocked and sank back farther in their seats. "Actually they just agreed to believe our story. You are part of my council now." Zelda told him calmly. "I don't want to be part of your council or your kingdom, I want to rule it. But until the demon Demise is gone we will fight together." He shot at her. "That is outrageous, how dare you talk to our princess this way!" a knight shouted at him. With a wave of his hand he fell over chocking. "Ganondorf release him." Zelda said frowning. Ganondorf did as she asked with a sight. "I'll talk to her however I want, don't forget that I'm still a king, so you better take care of how you talk to me!" he threatened darkly. "Your guest rooms are prepared now. Darius will take you to them." Zelda told him trying to calm the situations gently shoving a young boy forward.

The young boy walked before them in silence and fidget nervously. He let them to a chamber. "This chamber is yours Mister Dark Link" he said nervously. "The curtains have been drawn shut, I hope they are acceptable" Darius told the shadow uncertain. Next he let them towards a double door. "This chamber is for the Ladies Kotake and Koume. The living area is connected but you will find separated bedrooms and bathrooms on either side. The princess hopes this will please you." He explained. "Don't be so nervous boy, we only bite when provoked!" Kotake told him and patted his head as she flew in on her broom. "Next there is Mister Vaati's room. I opened the windows to let in the wind, I was told this would please you" he stuttered unsure. Vaati walked inside arrogantly shutting the door in the boy's face.

Darius turned to look at Ganondorf the boy's face was pale and he nearly ran while walking in front of him. "This is your room lord Ganondorf" he told him opening the large double door for him. The room was held in dark colors with red and golden decoration. The boy closed the door behind him but stood inside. "The bedroom?" he asked the boy who ran towards a door on the right side opening it. It held a rather large bed that would fit his frame just nicely. "What are you still doing here? You look like you want to be anywhere but here?" he asked the boy. "I'm your page as long as you stay here." The boy told him. "The princess must think you very brave?" he told the boy who puffed out his chest proudly. "I am, no one else dared too" the boy told him. "It is an honor of course …" he stuttered after realizing what he just said. Ganondorf chuckled at him. "Don't worry boy, I'm not going to harm you. Why don't you get me something to eat? Two plates of meat at least. I haven't eaten anything worthwhile since yesterday evening and it is already afternoon" he told the boy who nodded eagerly.

Felicia packed the cookies into a small box with a sigh. Her mind was made up, she would return to Hyrule. She felt uneasy at her home, and felt an unexplained tugging towards the game. Instead of turning on the light she had actually lit a candle with magic, realizing what she had just done seconds afterwards. Something was definitely wrong she couldn't do magic unless she absorb it beforehand. She had tested it quiet extensive on Ganondorf while he was teaching her. The power she absorbs from him held for about half an hour. Something was unquestionably very very wrong: She felt it in her gut so she hurried to her fathers and explained the situation to him as good as possible completely missing the small black flying eye which followed her around.

Felicia entered the castle of Hyrule sighing in relief as the strange pulling she had felt stopped completely. She made her way towards her rooms. "Excuse me, could you please sent word to princess Zelda that I have returned." She asked a passing servant. "Of course Miss Felicia. The princess told us to ready your rooms, she has been expecting you" she was told. "Thank you" she said to the young woman and went on her way. As she made her way up the stairs she saw a young page carrying three plates up some stairs. He put them down and ran back to get a large carafe and carried it to the plates. She giggled and took pity on the poor boy taking the carafe and one of his plates. The boy looked up at her with large eyes. "Where are you bringing these?" she inquired. "Upstairs, my lady. I bring it to the guest chambers" He answered her shuffling his feet. "Will you lead the way?" she questioned him in a friendly tone. "Thank you" he mumbled shyly. "Why is no one helping you?" Felicia asked him. "They are afraid." He told her. "I'm the only one brave enough" he told her proudly. "You must have a terrifying guest, that they sent such a brave young warrior" she praised him already guessing who the guest was. "Yes, but I'm brave! I'm Ganondorf's page as long as he is here" he told her proudly. Her assumption confirmed she assured him that he was very brave indeed.

Ganondorf heard the door to his room open and the clatter of dishes. Standing up he left his sword on his bed and went to the entrance to the living room. He was about to enter when he heard the boy say. "I'm not supposed to let anyone inside here, wait at the door" That was when Ganondorf noticed another person standing in the doorway. "Well then little page, take the carafe and put it on the table. Here this is for you." He heard Felicia say. "I didn't expect you to come back after your harsh words." Ganondorf told her stepping out of his bedroom. "Lord Ganondorf" his page squealed in surprise hiding the cookie behind his back. "Come inside" he said gesturing towards the table. Felicia stepped inside gracefully closing the door behind her. "Don't be angry at him, I helped him carry the dishes." She told him defending the boy. "You are not in trouble, I'm not angry at you boy. You did well. Why did no one help you carry?" he assured the boy. "They are afraid of you. And didn't want to go anywhere near you, least of all your chambers." Darius answered him starring between him and Felicia. Ganondorf turned his attention to the woman in his rooms. "I had not planned on returning so soon. There were complications I have to discuss with Zelda and I'm still the palace healer." She answered his question, obviously pleased with his handling of the boy. "It was wrong of me to try to make you stay. I had not realized you did not plan to leave forever." He told her trying to make peace. "You thought I would leave forever? Was that the reason you reacted so harshly? Why do you even care, you have the power you sought? You act as if you are…" she said realization dawning on her while talking, her hands finding the necklace he had presented her with. Her eyes widened and she stopped herself from speaking abruptly at his intense gaze. "That's why the women bowed to me, the necklace and flower, this is what they mean!" she asked him shocked. His page was watching their exchange in awe. When he didn't deny her accusations Felicia turned around and fled his rooms. "Do you love her?" his page asked him. Ganondorf didn't answer him. "She is very nice." The young boy told him as if that would make all of his problems disappear. "Make sure she reaches her rooms safely" he told the boy and watched him hurry out of the door glad to be rid of him and his bothersome questions.

Felicia slammed the door behind her leaning against it for a second. She took a deep breath and hurried down the corridor not hearing the door open behind her or the soft pattern of little feet following her. How could he love her? She thought to herself. Thinking about the time she had spent at his fortress she groaned at herself, how she could not have seen before was beyond her. In her flustered state she ran quiet literally into Vaati, who caught her. "Felicia, are you alright? You look flustered." He questioned her, his tone jealous. "I'm fine, sorry Vaati. I wasn't looking where I was going." She answered him confused, smiling at the wind magician. What's wrong with him? She asked herself, an uncomfortable gut feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. "Did Ganondorf harm you?" he asked her. "No of course not, I was just… wait how do you know I was in Ganondorf's room, and what where you doing in Zelda's library?" she asked Vaati noticing the missing guards and the book in Vaati's hand. She took a step back from him and gasped as the library door opened and a guard fell out of the door a pool of blood surrounding him. He seemed to want to say something before his head hit the floor. "I'm sorry you had to see this Felicia" Vaati told her. With a wave of his hands she was forcefully slammed against the stone wall. Felicia felt dizzy and painfully slid down the wall. She saw the little page of Ganondorf spying behind a pillar and felt herself be dragged up by Vaati. "I would turn you to stone, but you see, the necklace you are wearing projects you against that kind of magic. Ganondorf is clever, but there are passive attacks like my wind, that can still harm you" he told her. He called his little minions and she felt herself be surrounded by flapping black leathery wings.

Darius crept away as silently as he could and rounded the corner starting to run as fast as possible, his little feet hitting the stone floor hard. He opened the door and ran inside, not even bothering to close it. "Lord Ganondorf!" he wheezed out of breath and ran into the bedroom. He gulped in some air as the dark lord looked at him in question. "The purple man you brought with you, Mister Vaati, he hit Felicia and dragged her of with some horrible flying monsters. I saw it with my own eyes. He stole a book from princess Zelda's library too." He told him. Darius never saw Ganondorf looking more terrifying before. It looked as if dark clouds of anger washed over the entire room. He didn't know if this was dark magic, but he guessed it must be. Ganondorf took hold of his sword and was in full armor in seconds his eyes looked like they could burn through you. Darius kind of understood now why everyone else was so afraid of him. "Lead the way" he told him. Darius hurried outside and ran towards the library. There was no trace of anyone, only a death guard. Darius whimpered and looked up at Ganondorf. "Go and tell Zelda or Link the same you just told me, whoever you find first. Don't return here, go to my rooms and wait there afterwards." he commanded him. Darius only nodded, rushing of to find the princess or the hero.

"Here's the book you wanted" she heard Vaati say. The wings around her disappeared and let her fall to the floor. Felicia managed to pull herself up into a sitting position on a nearby stool wanting to looking around, closing her eyes again. She felt sick and the light hurt her eyes. She guessed she had a concussion and screeched when she was pulled up by her braid. "Why did you bring her?" she heard the same voice hiss. She blinked rapidly, not managing to think straight. "I want them all to suffer. And we agreed that I get to keep the maidens and her" Vaati simply said and shrugged his shoulders. Her head was forced sideway by a large callous hand and she stared directly into Demise face. Felicia was pulled forward, landing on the lap of Demise who smelled her neck. Her head swam and she hissed in pain as he touched her head roughly. She was bleeding she realized as he pulled back a bloody finger and licked it grinning creepily at her. He made a strange almost purring sound closing his eyes as if eating a special treat. Felicia reached up to touch her head dizzily and blinked at him in a hopefully innocently way. Her fingers found the small dagger and she ripped it out, pushing it into the hand that held her as hard as her light-headed condition allowed her to. He didn't make a sound as he grabbed her by her throat and stood up dragging her behind him and letting her fall on large bed. "You are such a challenge. Always good for a surprise." He said a dark dagger appearing in his hand. "Now it is my turn." Demise told her his eyes gleaming dangerously. Her hands grabbed at his hand, his dark blood flowing over her hands and she felt dark power stream into her. The dark dagger in Demise hand flickered like a shadow in candlelight. His eyes widened and he let go of her abruptly causing her to fall back on the bed. She coughed violently, black mist flowing out of her mouth. Vaati said something to Demise, but she didn't even hear. Her eyes barley stayed open anymore and whatever he was going to do to her she probably wouldn't live through it. Demise eyes burned into hers as he watched her close her eyes.

Ganondorf pushed open the door to Vaati's room harshly stepping inside. "Ganondorf! How nice of you to join us!" Vaati told him sending a strong wind his way that would have knocked him back outside if he wouldn't be blessed with inhuman strength, but it surprised him for a moment. This gave Vaati enough time to jump into the wind and attack him at full speed. Ganondorf barley dodged the wind magicians attack. "You got stronger!" Ganondorf told him narrowing his eyes at him. "Why thank you!" Vaati answered him sarcastically. "I believe this belongs to you!" Vaati told him throwing something before his feet. His anger spiked immensely when he recognized the blood splattered necklace. He roared and attacked Vaati, who laughed at him escaping his attacks with unnatural speed. Ganondorf felt something hit his wrist and was pulled down harshly hitting the ground. His other hand was captured too and he lost his sword when he was slammed into the floor again. Links choose this moment to come inside, seeing Ganondorf being slammed into the floor before he disappeared into a portal. The portal closed before he could react and he heard a dark chuckle, turning he saw the wind magician hovering in the air. Vaati smiled at Link darkly. "With you and Zelda I will deal another time!" the dark wizard told him, his red eyes flashing a burning hot orange for a moment before he was gone with a strong gust of wind.

"Dark Link open up" Link shouted at the locked door banging at it loudly. He went to the next door opening it seeing the two witches in the living room looking at him disapprovingly. "Don't you know how to knock boy?" one of them asked him. Link glowered at them. "I just saw Ganondorf being pulled into a dark portal by a black chain, I don't think there is time to knock!" he told them. The witches eyes widened and they hurried after him. Dark Link stood in the shadows of the hallway joining them as Link led them towards Vaati's room. "Darius came to find me. He told me that he saw Vaati knocking Felicia out and dragging her off, after having taken a book from the library. I've been there, but there was no trace of Felicia. A death guard laid in the hall and three more in the library. When I came here, I saw Ganondorf being captured and pulled through the portal by black chains. Vaati was here too, he told me he would deal with me and Zelda later. His eyes flashed orange like the demons and he was gone" Link told them. Koume growled in anger as she picked up the bloody necklace from the floor. Kotake gasped and showed them the small dagger which was drenched in black blood. "A demon must have been here. With what you said it is likely that Demise himself was here and possessed Vaati. This dark blood is unmistaken that of a demon." Koume told Link. "You must hurry and get the blessing of the maidens for your sword. Dark Link help him, you will allow him to travel through the shadows to get to the temples faster. What are you looking at me like this, GO! The longer we wait the less chance we have to still find them alive." Kotake ordered Dark Link. He nodded at Link and they were gone in seconds.


End file.
